


Chasing the Light

by baeconandeggs, rixxanna



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BAE2017, M/M, Sexual Content, slightly nc17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:30:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixxanna/pseuds/rixxanna
Summary: Baekhyun always wanted to have his own freedom. Little did he know, he was about to have an adventure of a lifetime with someone that came with a mysterious identity.





	Chasing the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Author: anonymous  
> Prompt#: 193  
> Title: CHASING THE LIGHT  
> Word Count: 36,324  
> Side Pairing(s): Kaisoo  
> Rating: slightly NC-17  
> Warning(s):Chasing Liberty!au, a failed attempt in making fluff, cringey dialogue, some time inconsistencies and sexual content.  
> Disclaimer: The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Author's Note: Whoa, after quite awhile finally this fic is done. I love Chasing Liberty so much, I can’t help but to choose this prompt. But, I have never been to Europe so yeah, I am sorry if there’s inconsistencies in terms of date and place. To my prompter, thank you for your amazing prompt and I hope this satisfies you enough although I’m afraid I went out a little different from the movie teehee. To my amazing beta C, you helped through my writings and my whiny chats all the time. Finally we made it <3\. To my sister T who helps me finding ideas and cheered me up whenever I felt down about this fic. To my BAE mods who coped with me and my endless questions. This fic is for all of you, hope you all like it and find your own adventure <3

_Do you know who I am? Some of you might do, some of you who lives outside of South Korea probably don’t but tell you what, my name is Byun Baekhyun, eighteen years old, I am the second child of the President of South Korea, or no other than President Byun. By now, all of you are probably wondering, “Whoa, how wonderful it would be being the President’s son?” What did I do to have fun and spend my teenage years despite of having many diplomatic visits and such? Well, besides doing charity work in summer, visiting a lot of countries around the world with my father who once was, Ministry of Foreign Affairs in Korea and meeting kids along the way in Africa, honestly I don’t do much. But because of this, I had to catch up some of my classes and exams online. My brother works hard as one of the government officials in my hometown, Bucheon, while I spend my days in highschool and now, I just graduated with top-notch score. I decided to continue on higher education and also considered to apply to a college scholarship in Europe.  
  
President Byun – sometimes I just had to call my father that – made some things happened and changed for a better Korea. In a span of two and half years, this changes influenced the world too. He made integrated transportation fees to every vehicles possible, made a channel that can help the people in need of a job regardless of their educational backgrounds, not only this but many other things that helped many Korean citizens. One of the many changes that my father made was gender equality, in which he freed boys to date boys and girls to date girls. Same sex marriage has always been a big deal in Korea, some people had to hide and be outcasted just because they were into the same sex. Ever since President Byun stepped in, these issues affected the Asia as a whole. Now it has been addressed, same sex marriage were no longer an issue and many people were more confident about their sexuality.  
  
Being the busy man that he is, my father sometimes did not realized that his second son also demanded the freedom of going anywhere, spending a lot of time in school, going out with friends, hooking up with hot guys or dating anyone. Not going to miss a chance, tonight I’m about to have the time of my life. Who expects a kiss at prom night? I do... I never had a kiss in my life, furthermore a boyfriend. So, this is me and my not-so-wonderful life.. _  
  
  
  
“Nope, this is not right..”  
  
“I look too old in this suit.”  
  
“Weird..”  
  
“Perfect!”  
  
After trying quite a lot of suit and ties, a smile engraved on Baekhyun’s lips. There was nothing that could describe the excitement of having a date to prom night. A night to remember for every young teenagers out there. Byun Baekhyun didn’t think for once that he would get asked by the hottest boy in his school, Kris Wu. He also thought that Kris was the kind of boy who was into girls. He talked to Kris a couple of times only on class projects when they were together in the group. But that was it, outside they barely even meet each other.  
  
He should be arriving in fifteen minutes from now, and Baekhyun just got dressed, applied a light make-up base including his favorite eyeliner that made his eye look fierce and have that smoky effect. Everything seemed to be in fast forward because that fifteen minutes passed by in a blur. Baekhyun was too busy making himself presentable that he forgot about the time and suddenly Kris was already at his front door.  
  
“Did you get in okay?” asked Baekhyun the first time he met Kris who looks handsome with his hair pushed back showing his flawless forehead and his white suit that complemented Baekhyun’s black suit.  
  
It took five seconds for Kris to finally reply, “Umm, what?”  
  
Baekhyun let out a small chuckle, “I said did you get in okay? You know sometimes- the bodyguards and what they do for security measures…”  
  
“Yeah, it’s okay. It just... you look so beautiful tonight. Anyway this is for you,” Kris gave a bouquet of red roses and a corsage that he was holding for quite sometimes. Seeing that the flowers are a little crushed, “Sorry, it’s just a little bit messed up after...”  
  
“I know. The guards,” said Baekhyun shyly, “No worries, it’s still pretty.”  
  
“But I think you’re prettier. Gorgeous even.” Kris cheekily said.  
  
It would be a lie if Baekhyun’s pink cheeks did not turn any redder. Kris opened his car and said, “Shall we go and enjoy tonight?”  
  
Baekhyun was looking forward to this special event ever since it was announed in the school hall, and there he is right now. Everything looked perfect even from the outside, different lights that shined through the windows, blaring music that could be heard even a kilometer away from school, and couples holding each other hands going to the venue. The only thing that could make it more perfect is if only he was not followed by his two bodyguards from PSS or Presidential Security Service, Kyungsoo and Kai. Baekhyun would call them “Double K” at times because they always worked as a pair and trusted enough by the President to protect his carefree second son from any harm. Baekhyun was glad and loved them by heart, but at times like this, he wishes to be alone and free without anyone watching his every move. Double K even managed to sneak in as a couple in his prom night. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, at the back of his mind he kept thinking when will he get his actual freedom of going anywhere without being noticed or followed. Guess that was the downside of being the son of the most influential person in Korea.  
  
“What? Is there something wrong, Baekhyun-ssi?” Kris politely asked.  
  
“No, no, there is not. It’s just...nevermind.” Baekhyun said almost immediately.  
  
“There is nothing to worry about,” Kris whispered to Baekhyun’s ear while his breath is tickling the latter’s neck, making Baekhyun shiver by his gesture. “Just enjoy the night with me.”  
  
It was true to his words though, he enjoyed the prom thoroughly by talking and having fun around his friends and eating a fine dinner with Kris. Baekhyun liked how his school was able to pull off something as great as this prom amidst of being located in a sophisticated area in Seoul because usually people in this area prefers a quiet and high class type of atmosphere. Prom in his school looked different because they can do whatever they want, people who wants to get some fun in dancing can do waltz or wild dance in the outdoor extension of the venue. Others who wants to calm a little bit can enjoy the little chit-chats or have a fine dinner in the indoor hall which is connected to the outdoor extension.  
  
Baekhyun was lost in thought when he heard a voice, “Can I have this dance now, Prince?”  
  
“I’m glad you asked, Kris Wu..”  
  
**  
  
Not far from them, there was actually another couple who made an attempt dancing in the middle of the dancefloor. Looking around every now and then to look upon a black haired boy, with a cute button nose and doe eyes under the name of Byun Baekhyun with a social status as the second child and son of the President of South Korea or for easier work purpose he was under the codename “Light” as requested from the President. He was a little bit sentimental, loving, and protective when it came to his second son. Baekhyun was bright and was the mood maker around the family, he always made everything easy with his cheerful spirit especially when his father and mother are stressed over political issues, that’s why he was called “Light” in the family. He shined through in the Byun’s family and in everything he do. Even though Baekhyun was the light of the Byuns, he loved being carefree and wandered around, that concerns the President and that’s the reason why he put Double K around Baekhyun.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
“Can you just stop stepping on my foot, Agent Kim.” hissed a short-haired man with dark round eyes, eyeing every corner just to make sure his boss’ son is perfectly fine with his so-called-date.  
  
In front of him, a quite tanned and tall man spoke to his defense instead of answering, “How many times did I told you to stop calling me ‘Agent Kim’ and call me Kai instead? We are on a mission and no one practically knows who we are. Besides, Light is enjoying his first date and maybe about to get a first kiss too. Can you be happy along with him instead?”  
  
Not really paying attention to his painful foot, Agent Do or Kyungsoo for short term, at least to Kai, put his index finger on Kai’s thin lips to shut him up because his worry started to become true because no Byun Baekhyun is in sight. Not on the dance floor, not on the dining bar and not on the tables speaking to other students. No... where the hell he was going with his date this time, Baekhyun needed to stop running away to make his and Agent Kim’s work easier for God sake.  
  
“Agent Kim, Light is missing, Light is no where in here..” Kyungsoo said with a raised tone to make Kai aware of the situation.  
  
“Check the bathroom first, while I’m looking for his date. Do not call the others yet. Light won’t like it,” Kai said before he and Kyungsoo part ways to find Light.  
  
It was true to their fear, that young bloods would tend to escape anywhere and anytime they could when they are not being watched. In times like this, they wish that they could have put a tracking device or even just tied Baekhyun and never let him go but they know that they can’t and now, Light is missing. Both Kai and Kyungsoo knew that Baekhyun (they were pretty close with him to call him by his name) always had the tendency to run away and tonight was not the first time he tried to run. They understood that he wanted to be free like any other teenagers but Baekhyun was a normal teenager and he was not allowed to do something like normal teenagers did because of his status. It sucks, but order was an order. Double K did not have any rights at a situation like this, so as much as Kai hated to report he is missing, he have to.  
  
_“Report to others outside. Light is missing, I repeat Light is missing. Search around the school. Do not ambush abruptly. Stay in place if he is found. I and Agent Do will approach. Thank you.”_  
  
**  
  
Baekhyun thought he would be dancing on the dance floor along with the others. He was nervous because it was known that Kris Wu was a nightclub person and knowing this made Baekhyun scared because he would have to match Kris’s skill in the dance floor. Not only that but Kris is also well known for his rapping skills and this is one of the reasons why Baekhyun fell for him. On comparison to his dancing skills, he was pretty much like “I-can-do-this-but-I’m-not-good-either” while Baekhyun can’t even do a straight tongue twister without biting his tongue much less about rapping, he would just be blubbering nonsense and spraying saliva all over. He could speak with six languages, had a speech in front of the Ambassadors of Asian countries, did good in mathematical and science problems, Baekhyun would be fine but dancing....other than a little bit of waltz he learned for a visiting purpose he was not sure.  
  
But the thing was, Kris Wu did not walk him on the dance floor instead he walked him away from the crowd and led him to the basketball gym, climb on the stairs and sat on the middle portion of the bleachers. The quietness around them was a little bit eerie, yet soothing and calming to someone who did not actually love big crowds as much. Baekhyun could hear the sounds of people talking combined with the music from the auditorium hall but it was vague and it was nice to rest up a little bit, especially to have a rest from being watched by Double K and God knows how many agents his father has put to protect him tonight. He did not hate it, he knew it was for his own protection but tonight is prom night. The least he could wish is a kiss from his date and nothing else. What danger could harm him in the school that he has stayed for the last few years?  
  
“You probably did not think that I will bring you here, did you?” Kris asked as he sat next to Baekhyun who looked calm with his eyes closed.  
  
Baekhyun quietly nodded, “Mm,”  
  
“I know it’s nice to have a rest from your bodyguards isn’t it?” Kris said smiling sweetly. His words woke him up because it means he was aware that they were being watched the whole time. “You don’t think I wouldn’t know that we are going to be watched by your bodyguards do you? Because I know right away the moment you said yes to my invitation.”  
  
“Kris, I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable then I’m sorry because you know my dad,” Baekhyun answered a little bit guilty.  
  
“It’s okay and don’t apologize. I’m not going on the prom with President’s son but with my friend, Byun Baekhyun.”  
  
Kris’s statement made Baekhyun blushed because truth to be told, he barely talk to him in school and to be considered as a friend to someone as popular as Kris was just unbelievable for him. “Why me?”  
  
Instead of answering, Kris stood from his seat walking two steps down from Baekhyun and got on one knee. He was about to take something from his coat but a loud and authoritative voice made Kris stop what he was about to do.  
  
“Stop right there mister! Do not attempt any harm to Light. Hands up, up!” the voice said and Baekhyun knew it was not Kai’s voice. Probably another man from the searching party because he was missing from the auditorium.  
  
Completely confused from the situation Kris put his hands up and took a deep breath. Realizing something, he let out a small laugh. It was by then, Kai and Kyungsoo entered the scene and Kai was unpleased by the rushed ambush done by one of his men who guards Kris from his action.  
  
“Agent Kang, I commanded you to stay low and not to ambush abruptly like this, right?” said Kai in anger because he could see Light was shaking in disappointment with the actions of his men and the one who stopped Kris is a newbie.  
  
“He was seen taking Light to this gym and was about to harm Light by something on his coat. We watched his move and he kept looking for a chance to take something from it. We suspected he’s in danger so we ambushed like this. We are sorry for not doing your command.” Agent Kang said while giving his report.  
  
Kai eyed Light before he looked on his date. He was about to search Kris before Baekhyun interrupted, “He is my friend, he won’t do such things.. Please.”  
  
“Search him up,” Kai ordered.  
  
“No! Stop!” Baekhyun said almost screaming. There were tears in his eyes because he could not believe any of this. Kai was about to continue searching Kris before Baekhyun started to speak again. “I said stop. Let’s just...go home.”  
  
**  
  
It was completely out of control. He couldn’t believe what was actually happening to his prom night. His father, the President, put the whole damn security servants all around his school just in case something terrible happen. Yet, “the something terrible” indeed happened thanks to them. He embarassed Kris, his date and now Baekhyun did not have any guts to show himself in front of him. It was like he did not get any trust from his parents to do something on his own.  
  
Going back to the Blue House last night, Baekhyun was about to yell and cry and throw his frustrations to his father only to be stopped by Prime Minister Lee on his way to his father’s discussion chamber because apparently they were having a meeting regarding the future G20 summit. He had to redeem his anger until breakfast the next day. His feet was going fast with a little stump when he went to the table signaling he was indeed angry. Baekhyun even ignored two house servants on his way.  
  
“You’re already awake up, sweetie?” his mom asked amused as she prepared her family their daily breakfast.  
  
Baekhyun only responded with a small hum and a nod. His actions already noticed by his father who eyed him behind his daily newspaper.  
  
“Look, Baekhyun.. I know that prom night is one and only occassion you looked forward since months ago. But as you know security...” his father started.  
  
Did his father really started this talk again? He let out a sigh. “Dad, yesterday was supposed to be my first prom, my first date, and yet.”  
  
“You ruined his date, honey. I agree with Baekhyun. Besides, he really likes this guy,” this time it was his mom who defended him. Baekhyun gave her a simple thank you.  
  
His father put down his glasses and cleared his throat. “Baekhyun, boy. Listen, I just want to protect you that’s all. Moreover, what kind of date did you expect from someone who ranks average and doing sports all the time?”  
  
“How did you know that Dad? From Agent Ha? Agent Jung? I’m trying my best to keep up with all of your security, dad. Believe me I do,” Baekhyun said now fuming with all of his father’s words. “But now I am eighteen, I want to go around, shop or date a guy without having someonelse listen to our conversation or watch me and my dates hiding somewhere between the trees. No, that is my privacy. Can I at least have that?”  
  
Before his father could respond to Baekhyun’s words, Prime Minister Lee came rushing to the dining table and said that the vice president gave an urgent call regarding important matters about the G20 summit. Not wanting any moment to waste, Baekhyun stand up and followed his father, “Dad, you can make it up for me when we are in Amsterdam.”  
  
“What?” asked the President as he was wearing his suit getting ready to leave the Blue House.  
  
Seeing this chance Baekhyun continued to speak, “Remember Luhan? The son of the Chinese ambassador who lives in Amsterdam? I told him that we will go to Amsterdam this weekend and he invited me to come to the Amsterdam Roots Festival. It’s a yearly arts event in Amsterdam.”  
  
“Ah Luhan, the chinese man who sings. I remember him. You want to go around with him in Amsterdam? I guess that’s fine.” his father said before going on his car.  
  
But Baekhyun’s mom suggested an idea that maked Baekhyun the happiest son on earth. “No high number of securities, just one agent?”  
  
“Yes, mom, thank you. Yeap, one agent. Please dad?” Baekhyun asked almost begging to have the only chance of being free even though someone will still watch him, but he could manage.  
  
A little bit conflicted, but father instinct made President Byun to nod. “Final offer. Two agents. Double K is with you. Deal?”  
  
“Only Kai and Kyungsoo. Promise?”  
  
“Promise.”  
  
**  
  
It was all set. He would be going to Amsrerdam with his parents, President Byun and his mother would go to their own business, while he would do his diplomatic obligations with the Minister of Culture to represent Korea, after that he would go with his parents to the President’s reception which he would meet Luhan, as promised, before going to the fest. The next two days in Amsterdam, Baekhyun would spent it with Luhan to explore things he never been to and to his suprise Luhan gifted him a Coldplay concert ticket yesterday on his email. The only problem is that the concert will take place in Paris, France. Luhan said they only need to ride on a train from Amsterdam Central then in four hours they would arrive in Paris. It should be fine, Baekhyun thought. He only needed to ask for permission to his parents for extra two days in Luhan’s resident. Everything would be perfectly in place.  
  
Baekhyun already confirmed to Double K that it was true that only them would be going with him, escort him to Amsterdam Roots Festival, then to Luhan’s resident while they book on the nearest hotel to Luhan’s place. If he wanted to runaway to Paris, he should include Kai and Kyungsoo to his plan or else everything would be ruined. But, Baekhyun was not sure if Double K will want to cooperate with him. Should he try to ask for permisson for Coldplay first?  
  
“Dad?” Baekhyun asked before they landed on Amsterdam.  
  
“What now Baekhyun? I already gave you permission to go with Luhan before we go home to Korea in five days.”  
  
“Honey,” said Baekhyun’s mom calming the President, she knew that Baekhyun’s father wasn’t really into it but after convincing that Double K was enough for his son, President Byun seems fine with it but not wholly. If he was insecure with the ability of Double K to guard Baekhyun, he could add some more people secretly without their consent.  
  
“No, no, that’s not about it. It’s about a gift from Luhan.”  
  
His father looked up to his son now, abandoning his work for awhile. “What gift?”  
  
Baekhyun now moved from the dining table to sit next to his father. “A Coldplay concert ticket.”  
  
“Coldplay? Well you’re with Luhan as long as we are in Amsterdam. Then go,” said the President before going back to his work.  
  
“The thing is,” said Baekhyun biting his lower lip, “The concert is in Paris.. in three days from now. And I promise I will go back to Amsterdam safe and sound before we go home.”  
  
It took five seconds of silence before any of his parents reacted. Baekhyun could feel that they were really against the idea of it. Before he could speak, his father cleared his throat before saying. “Baekhyun, that is not part of the deal.”  
  
Unfortunately, his mother also nodded agreeing to what his father just said. “I understand that you want to venture Europe as far as possible because of your college plan. But to go across the country that we will visit for the first time, does it make sense to you? What if-“  
  
“I get it, but Luhan said it will only take four hours ride on a train and that’s it. Please I am a grown up man, can’t I relay on myself more?” Baekhyun asked more desperately this time.  
  
No response from his parents means nothing changed. Baekhyun hoped he does not have to lie to his parents, but now he just had no other options.  
  
**  
  
Busy day, busy day. The moment Byun Baekhyun reached the hotel, he prepared everything he needed including money, passport, sunglasses, or cap if he had to hide himself in public. He already got many attention as the President’s son and he was also doing quite a lot social activities whether as an individual or with his parents, thus added more and more attention to his favor. He didn’t get any rest because after he had prepared everything Baekhyun was escorted by Kyungsoo to meet Amsterdam’s local governor with his wife to go around the city.  
  
Amsterdam was such a beautiful city with an endearing scenery in every corners Baekhyun encountered along the way. After he finished touring around the city, he continued to do press conference with local medias as a Korean Representative before he met the Minister of Social, Culture and Arts who was very interested in Baekhyun’s social activites in a few years back. He took Baekhyun to some historical places like Anne Frank’s House and Rijkmuseum where there was so many art objects that fascinated Baekhyun as art enthusiast. He also met high school students and elementary kids who happened to visit the museum and knew him as one of the social activist which he gladly spent an hour with them telling his story about social and culture.  
  
They told Baekhyun that if he really was into arts including music, he could go to Amsterdam Roots Festival as it is held as a yearly event. Of course Baekhyun wouldn’t say that he’d be coming to the fest though. The day ended with a dinner reception in Stedelijk Museum where representatives of G20 countries came as guests invited by the parliaments. To say the reception was crowded, was a total understatement. But it was too calming with no exciting feelings that made Baekhyun want to go out as fast as he could. He couldn’t go anywhere before he meet Luhan.  
  
After thirty minutes of waiting Luhan finally arrived and waved to Baekhyun from afar. Finally, a light of hope.  
  
“Baekhyuuun!,” Luhan said excitedly. The last time they met was two years ago when Luhan visited Korea as a Student Exchange for two weeks. They didn’t spend a lot of time together last time, now they hoped they could catch up the lost time.  
  
“Luhan, how are you? It’s been a while isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes! Last time I was in Korea, now you are in Amsterdam. Crazy. By the way, I’m sorry I’m late,” Luhan said hugging his dearly bestfriend. “I am so ready to spend the rest of your short trip together.”  
  
Luhan smiled sweetly as he greets President Byun and his wife next to Baekhyun in Chinese, “Hello Madam and President Byun.”  
  
Although President Byun looked puzzled because he did not really remember Luhan aside from knowing that the boy sings but still responded, “Luhan! You look great, still singing?”  
  
“Not much, but still doing it as a hobby, Mister President.”  
  
“Great, great!” said President Byun as he gave Luhan a friendly hug but silently whispered a word to the Chinese man in front of him. “I trust Baekhyun in your hand, man. Don’t go around that much.”  
  
“It’s alright, Mister President. I’m aware of that.” Luhan answered with seriousness lacing his voice.  
  
Knowing it was a warning from his father Baekhyun gave Luhan a signal. “Time to go, Luhan. Don’t wanna be too late for the Roots Fest right?”  
  
“Ah yeah, Let’s go. Byun Baek.”  
  
.  
  
Luhan was always a carefree and adventurous man and Baekhyun looked up to him. Ever since they met each other, when President Byun still worked as the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Baekhyun knew that this man had a lot of courage to do anything he wants without being prohibited by his surroundings. And their stay together was going to be a hella adventurous, he just knew it. They had not yet went to the Roots Fest because Luhan surprised Baekhyun by bringing different hair dye colors. He knew from the start that going with the President’s son Byun Baekhyun means that attention will not leave them, thus a little change is needed to be made. A new hair color – light brown – on Baekhyun was not a mistake. In fact, it made Baekhyun looked more cute yet fiercer. Luhan applied a little bit of make – up and brought a gray hoodie to make Baekhyun as ordinary as possible. Thanks to that, now both of them looked more comfortable in their clothes.  
  
“I have to say that this hair color is awesome,” Baekhyun said grabbing his hair a couple of times. “No one will recognize me. This is new.”  
  
Luhan half-smirked, “Told you it was a great idea.”  
  
“By the way, are you seeing someone right now?” asked Baekhyun out of curiousity. Luhan has always been the center of attention because of his looks.  
  
“Nah, don’t feel like seeing anyone. Maybe I’ll get one on Coldplay Concert? I don’t know.” Luhan shrugged.  
  
“Yeah? We are going to have the blast of our night and attend the Coldplay concert. I’m so excited,” said Baekhyun in a jovial tone because although he was banned of going too far, as long as Kyungsoo and Kai is willing to coorperate with him which they probably will this time, he would be safe. Besides, train ride would not take long. It was only one night trip that’s all.  
  
Being all jumpy because of excitement Baekhyun bumped into someone who stepped out to take a picture of the different art exhibitions that was displayed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.”  
  
“It’s okay. Excuse me,” said the man looking up to Baekhyun and locking eyes with the latter.  
  
Baekhyun swore the man in front of him is the most handsome man he had ever seen. He looked like Asian but not completely. He was tall but also lanky, he has big shining eyes but at the same time can be piercing, his lips that are plump and has a natural color of rose and his gray ash hair that made him stood up amongst the crowd. The only thing that was weird are his ears.  
  
“Come on, Baekhyun. There are a lot more inside.” Luhan said taking Baekhyun away from the tall man.  
  
.  
  
Walking a little bit faster because of his Chinese friend, Kyungsoo had to walked more faster so he won’t lose Light’s track. Next to him, Kai couldn’t help but to yawn every thirty seconds. The plane ride was always tough for Kai, not to mention he had to go work almost immediately after he had landed on Amsterdam seeing and connecting agents here and there. Now that his work on Presdential duty is done, he had to watch Byun Baekhyun and his friend venturing Amsterdam.  
  
“Are you sleepy that much, Agent Kim?” Kyungsoo asked without really sparing a glance on Kai.  
  
“Long plane rides is not really my thing,” said Agent Kim in between his yawn and sleepy eyes. “For God’s sake Kyungsoo, we are in Europe no one knows who we are. Don’t –“  
  
“...call you Agent Kim,” Kyungsoo replied to a well known sentence of Kim Kai. “I guess that is a habit. I brought my herb pills. It should help you.”  
  
Kim Kai did not say anything to respond to Kyungsoo’s words instead, he just smiled a little. Kyungsoo was always paying attention to details and was always a caring person. One of the many reasons why Kim Kai fell in love with his partner, Do Kyungsoo.  
  
**  
  
The crowd was excited with every songs that was performed by various musicians around the world that came in the event. This year it was held in Oosterpark and three other venues for five days. The fest was filled not only with music performances, it was also filled by dance event, photography and arts exhibitions. Although Baekhyun was not into some music in Roots Festival, he couldn’t help but become all jumpy and excited as the music flows. Nothing could ever distract him not even Double K or Luhan, this was what he always dreamt of, being carefree like nobody’s watching. It was not long until a spark fire effect blew up from the stage that made the crowd cheer louder including Baekhyun.  
  
Unfortunately, his doe eyes captured something that he did not expected. Nearby the stage there were two people saying something on the earpiece although they wore something as common as the other people. It was not hard for Baekhyun to find uncommon people like them in every corners of a venue. No, it can’t be.  
  
“What?” Luhan asked seeing Baekhyun stopped from dancing.  
  
“It’s my father, again.” He responded as he walks away to Kai and Kyungsoo’s direction. “You said there were only two of you.”  
  
Kyungsoo stepped in. “No, Baekhyun. It’s only local security. They won’t follow you.”  
  
Baekhyun was too upset to hear their explanation and went to the restroom with Luhan. It was then his bestfriend whispered to him a good idea.  
  
.  
  
Kyungsoo felt he could not trust Baekhyun’s friend alone with him. Fifteen minutes has just passed and they had not got out from the restroom.  
  
“Kai, I’m gonna check on Light? They’re taking too long,” said Kyungsoo walking to the restroom area.  
  
“Yah! Kyungsoo, isn’t that them?” Kai said pointing to Luhan who just got out from the restroom with Baekhyun who looked rather tipsy. It was weird though, they hadn’t drunk that much and yet Baekhyun looked like he was about to pass out any second. It was not long until Baekhyun fainted or....somone who pretended to be Baekhyun. As Kai and Kyungsoo approached Luhan to confirm whether it was Baekhyun or not, Luhan shouted “Baekhyun! RUN!”  
  
Kai always hated to do this. “Catch the Light! I repeat catch the Light. He’s going outside.”  
  
Both Kyungsoo and Kai couldn’t really catch where Baekhyun was hiding, thus it gave Baekhyun the chance to run. Baekhyun changed clothes with some random drunk man who stepped in the restroom, put on his round glasses and went out. It was partly unfortunate for him because he just brought his spare small backpack with him. It should not have been a problem right now, he just had to run as far as he could.  
  
Nothing could help him run away the moment he reached outside of the venue as he saw some police cars already parked nearby, his father really got the guts to do all of this. Before he could become any more hopeless, Baekhyun saw the tall man he bumped earlier just about to go with his scooter.  
  
“Excuse me!! Can you get me out from here?” said Baekhyun as pitiful as he could. The tall man only starred at his eyes partly puzzled from a stranger’s request. Should he really help this pitiful small Asian guy? He can’t make any decision yet but he heard a shout from inside the Oosterpark calling the guy’s name. A small smirk appeared in his face.  
  
“Sure, get in.” said the tall man giving his spare helmet to the latter.  
  
**  
  
Baekhyun thought he was absolutely insane by asking a ride with a complete stranger. He had no time to think about that anyway if he was going on the run from his father’s bodyguards. He recognized his face a little bit, Baekhyun knew this man was the one who he bumped earlier and in a back of his mind, he felt that the man was not some kind of serial killer. He was just a photographer or that’s what he thought.  
  
Anyway, Baekhyun could not express how happy he was right now. Despite of his wrongdoings, he never felt this free before. This man in front of him rode his scooter pretty fast that he could feel the wind hitting his face. He passed on some shortcuts Baekhyun did not even know, making it difficult for his bodyguards to find him. Baekhyun could not help but to scream out his lungs and let out all the happy laughters he’s been keeping inside.  
  
“Sounds that you’re so happy,” said the man in front of him.  
  
“I am!! I definitely am!!” said Baekhyun cheerfully. He could tell this man was a British, because of his accent although deeply he was determined that this man had an Asian blood in him. He liked the sound of his voice, the deepness and huskiness it has gives him a soothing feeling. Anyway, he was going to separate with him within the night so he let it pass. “I am Baekhyun. Who are you, Mr. Scooter?”  
  
“I am Richard Park, freelance photographer.” Said the man in front of him as he fasten his scooter when he saw the cars catching up on his scooter.  
  
Richard turned a corner and made the route complicated to confuse the cars behind them until they hid in a very small street where some scooter was also lined up making it unrecognized. When everything seemed safe, they continued their ride to some small cafe downtown so that Baekhyun could go on wherever he planned to.  
  
“Thank you for the ride, Mr. Richard. Really I appreciate it.” said Baekhyun as he get off from the scooter.  
  
Turning around, Richard realized how small Baekhyun is in his overly big yellow hoodie and not so big backpack also his helmet is still on Baekhyun’s head, Richard could not help but to laugh. “Hey, Baekhyun. My helmet?”  
  
A shade of pink spread all over Baekhyun’s face thinking how embarassing he was, Baekhyun mouthed, “Ooops, sorry. Did not mean to.”  
  
“So, you’re Korean?” asked Richard before Baekhyun could go any further. Luhan actually promise Baekhyun to meet on a specific cafe named Green House Centrum. Thinking Richard probably did not know his identity as President’s son was a good thing, but his face can’t hide that he was indeed a Korean.  
  
“Yeah, I am a Korean tourist. Backpacker at that.”  
  
“Do you have any last name? I am sorry I’m not really familiar with Korean names,” asked Richard.  
  
Baekhyun bite his lower lip before answering. He had to get use in lying if he did not want to be recognized. “Nah, it’s just Baekhyun. Two syllables. Baek is my last name. A Korean person uses his last name before his first name.”  
  
“Ahh, so Baekhyun you are a tourist. Why are they chasing you? I am also a tourist or did you do something so bad that you have to be chased?” asked Richard out of curiosity.  
  
Baekhyun widen his eyes, “No, no, absolutely no. It’s just that I sneaked in to something I wasn’t suppose to then things happened, so yeah.”  
  
Richard was ready to go on his ride but another question popped up on his mind. “Any idea where you going after this?”  
  
Should he really say it? That he was lost? Baekhyun was suppose to meet Luhan in an hour and he had no idea where to go, he only know the name of the cafe. He was so shameless to Richard, he was helping him all night long without knowing his actual reasons. “I was suppose to go to Green House Centrum. Do you know where that is?”  
  
“Hang on,” Richard said smiling slightly as he took his cellphone and dialed someone. “Green House Centrum do you have the address? Yeah, mate. Oudezijds Voorburgwal 191, right near the canal. Thank you mate.”  
  
Knowing that Richard found the address already, Baekhyun could not help to hide his smile, “Hey, Richard. I know this may sound rude but...”  
  
“I know, get in.” Richard said laughing as he gave his helmet to the lost puppy.  
  
  
  
Green House Centrum was calming. It was located near the canal where you could have a sip of a bitter coffee or a sweet frappuccino drink and have nice talks while watching people walk pass by or riding their bicycle, couples walking or kissing the life out of the other or just watch the glide of the water while boats pass by, it was giving a great ambience for a cafe. Baekhyun did not bring his phone, thus he could not call Luhan to ask whether he has left or not. Sure Richard has a phone but it would already be too much to borrow his phone. To be frank, Baekhyun was doomed. He only brought a small backpack with him, not much money, a spare shirt in case something happened and his Coldplay concert ticket.  
  
Luhan gave his ticket earlier thinking if they somehow got separated because he ran away or would not be able to meet in the cafe, they should meet on the concert and go back as planned. But Baekhyun could not just go to France all by himself can he? He was even stuck with a British stranger named Richard who definitely has a different plan than him. Maybe, he should give up.  
  
Richard took a sip of the bitter beer that he ordered, enjoying the view of the street in front of him. He was thinking how big the yellow hoodie on Baekhyun and how it was different from the one he was wearing when they bumped earlier. “Baekhyun, I’m sorry if I will offend you but as much as I remember we bumped before, right? But I think that hoodie is not what you wearing before..”  
  
Baekhyun looked on his hoodie realizing how big it is on him. He must have looked weird. He just shrugged, “It is my friend’s.”  
  
“Ahh,” said Richard nodding his head. His friend was just as small as him. How does that even possible? He let it passed, maybe he was just being observant like he always does. “Do you always like strawberries with honey like that? In the middle of the cafe?”  
  
Baekhyun nodded. The moment they arrived on the cafe and saw the menu, it was written that they served a salad. It was not difficult for Baekhyun to request a bunch of strawberry to consider it as a salad. “Not really. I am an eater, love strawberries the most and hate cucumber the most. That’s that.”  
  
Both of them laughed and Richard swore he saw crescent moon in the eyes of Baekhyun. It was beautiful he couldn’t help but smile.  
  
“Why are you smiling?”  
  
“Uhh, nothing.” Richard cleared his throat as he had been caught smiling over Baekhyun. “So you don’t drink? I thought all Koreans like drinks?”  
  
“I am a weak drinker but getting better at that.”  
  
He was weak drinker. Richard felt like he should be aware of that fact before he involve himself much further with this guy. “So, Baekhyun where are you headed actually?”  
  
Baekhyun stopped eating for awhile. He realized that by now Richard maybe thought he was some a runaway crazy guy or much worse an illegal tourist or something. Because what he did earlier was crazy enough to make people curious. “Okay, you caught me. I am on a vacation with my parents, well actually they are on a business trip and they are hella protective. And I have this friend that gave me this Coldplay concert ticket as a present but the venue is in Paris so...yeah. I guess my parents just won’t let me go and does not trust me enough.”  
  
“They hire people to guard you around?”  
  
“You can say that. Luhan said that it only took 4 hours of train ride to get to Paris so I guess I should go alone.”  
  
“You dare to do that?” asked Richard with no means of insulting the latter but it seemed that Baekhyun was a little bit offended by his words.  
  
“I am tired of having no freedom, Richard. You have no idea. This is the only way I could prove to them that I am brave enough to do things on my own.” Said Baekhyun with a raised tone. “Sorry, I know you did not mean to say any rude things to me. How about you? What is your story?”  
  
Richard cleared his throat. “I am a tourist as you already know. I live in England and now on a vacation since I am planning to make my own exhibiton, so yeah I’m touring all over Europe to get nice photos.”  
  
Baekhyun’s face lit up for a moment because he just found a person who has the same plan like him. He could use a nice partner, he probably would go to Paris...right? Before he could respond to Richard he saw a few cars going to Green House, it was the same car that was following them earlier. Richard looked on Baekhyun’s direction and said, “Hey, you can hide on the toilet and I’ll try to distract them saying that we have separated ways?”  
  
Baekhyun was worried with his reason that did not seem reasonable but he guess it was worth a try. “You’re sure with that?”  
  
“I’ll try my best. Now go.”  
  
**  
  
Dinner Reception could have ended better if only his secret agents were able to find his son, Baekhyun right on the fest. How could it happened so badly, the secret agents he hired would not act so carelessly just to be recognized by a mere eighteen years old boy. Now, his son ran away with a secret agent he did not know. President Byun should feel lucky that his son did not meet some random guy but instead met a British secret agent he did not know. Wait, hold on..  
  
“You should give more of your trust, honey. It all happened because of your lack of trust. Our son is growing up,” said his wife as wise as possible.  
  
President Byun knew that his wife supported Baekhyun most of the times but never out of the line. Madame Byun reached for his husband’s tie to calm him. Seeing her husband calm down, she spoke. “You said he’s with a secret agent he does not know. Give him a little freedom he wants. As long as he does not know his identity. What’s his name again?”  
  
President Byun eyed his wife knowingly. Maybe he should give what his son wants for awhile. As long as he didn’t know the real identity of that British agent. “Agent Kwon, give me all datas about Agent Park.”  
  
Agent Kwon as ready as he always be, handed a copy of Agent Park’s datas he received from United Kingdom Secret Service to President Byun as he stated. “Park Chanyeol. His English name is Richard Park, barely uses his real Korean name because it reminded him of his late Korean father, Sir. He is a British – Korean. He lived in Korea until he was 15 before he moved to continue his studies in England with his mom, and become the youngest secret agent in his age. He’s expert at his job based on UKSS. Now he’s 23 and on a break. He’s touring Europe for his photography exhibition plan purpose. He happens to meet Light on Amsterdam when he’s taking photos.”  
  
“Does he looks suspicious? Or he looks rather common to people around Baekhyun?”  
  
“He looks as common as other people, Sir. This is his photo.” Agent Kwon explained as he handed a picture of Park Chanyeol to President Byun and Madame Byun.  
  
“He’s handome,” said Madame Byun nonchalantly. President Byun seemed to agree to his wife before he ordered Agent Kwon. “Get me a call to Agent Park. I’m about to make him work on his break.”  
  
.  
  
“What took you guys so long? He’s on toilet thinking I distracted you guys. He’s all yours. Didn’t know Byun Baekhyun would be this beautiful.” Said Park Chanyeol or Richard the moment he stepped out of the Green House and met Double K.  
  
“Thanks really, Park Chanyeol you should have stopped him when he’s about to run away in the Roots Fest.” Agent Kim said giving him a toast strangely speaking in Korean.  
  
Park Chanyeol chuckled a little. “Yah! Kim Jongin. You do want me to make a ruckus outside with President’s son? Nice strategy. Anyway, I’m out here.” He walked away a little bit before he stopped again. “Don’t call me by my Korean Name, Kim Kai.”  
  
Do Kyungsoo was stunned hearing the conversation before him. Agent Kim and Agent Park, that he just found out earlier, knew each other. Not only that but both of them spoke in Korean he thought Agent Park was an English person? Wait, he didn’t even know Kim Kai’s real name was Kim Jongin. He just didn’t let anyone knew his birth name. A burning feeling somehow raised inside Do Kyungsoo, like he was feeling betrayed?  
  
“You know him? Is he Korean?” Agent Do asked trying his best to hide the bitter feeling he felt inside.  
  
Agent Kim eyed him while before he nodded. “It’s a long story. Anyway, we should go take the Light.”  
  
Agent Do took this as a sign that he did not want to talk about this any longer. Before they could get inside the cafe to pick up Baekhyun and before Chanyeol got out of sight both Agent Kim’s and Agent Park’s phone rang at the same time.  
  
“Hello, yeah right it’s me Sir. But Sir, with all due respect Sir.... Alright then,” said Agent Park in defeat. Guess he’d be working after all.  
  
**  
  
“They left?” Baekhyun asked when he finally picked up his courage to go outside of the cafe.  
  
Chanyeol nodded convincing the latter. “Yeah. They probably thought you would not have been hiding in the toilet since I said I dropped you off somewhere.”  
  
For the first time throughout the night Baekhyun smiled bringhtly without any worries in his face. Baekhyun couldn’t help but be jumpy and almost threw a hug on Richard. He just could not believe all of this is happening to him, that for one day he’d get his freedom and spend it with a complete stranger. Although deep down Baekhyun knows that it would not last long, at least he could do anything he would like while it lasts.  
  
.  
  
Amsterdam felt a little bit quieter at night. There were people on the street but not as many as it was previously during afternoon. At a time like this, people usually enjoys walking or spending couple of hours in a cafe with a nice view and calming atmosphere. There are many beautiful lights that brightens the city giving it a romantic feeling that made Baekhyun fall in love more with the city. It felt different from Seoul, you could find any street snacks within a few blocks and cars still wander around the city in the middle of the night. Baekhyun was not sure whether to ask Richard about Amsterdam since he was a tourist like him too but he asked anyway, “What a nice city, isn’t it Richard?”  
  
A soft hum came as reply to Baekhyun’s question. “Ah, Baekhyun why don’t we forget about the scooter and take a walk instead? My friend would pick it up for me and I was thinking that maybe you would want to explore the city?”  
  
“YES! That would be a great idea. I want to taste, see, smell, feel and hear every inch of Amsterdam,” said Baekhyun a little too excited before he a question came to his mind. “What do people do here during the night? Do you know something nice around the city?”  
  
“I’m not sure if you remember this, but I’m also a tourist like you,” Chanyeol responded almost scoffing at the little man who’s quenching his thirst of freedom. He was not one to blame though. It was Baekhyun’s status that forbid him to do so.  
  
Baekhyun nodded in agreement and lowered his head to hide the embarrassment that was slowly creeping in his face. But he realized something, there was one person he could ask, without getting caught, that knew Amsterdam well and that is none other than, Luhan.  
  
**  
  
Luhan maybe was not able to find him in the café because his father’s secret agents were all over the place and the only place Baekhyun could meet Luhan in person again is in Coldplay’s concert in Paris which he considered not to attend. He was given a night to enjoy his fullest whether he was in the state of being wanted by the European Secret Service. It was his mistake after all, his parents might be going crazy right now and he did not bring his phone with him. Going back to the hotel tomorrow morning and begging for his father’s forgiveness and vice versa should be the right thing to do. He could not be one pain in the ass by going to Paris just to catch a concert and with a complete stranger right now. He eyed Richard Park who seemed carefree with his job like how Baekhyun wanted to travel the Europe like the man next to him, he just couldn’t do that. He should wait for a couple of months until he arrived again in Europe to continue his studies.  
  
“Why are you staring at me like that Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked noticing that he was being watched by the latter.  
  
“Nothing. Ah, Richard… I’m not sure if you know about this but I heard from Luhan that Amsterdam’s nightclub is the best. Mind if we go there?” said Baekhyun pointing to one place with a few to little lights from the outside and a few people lined up to get their IDs checked. Definitely a club.  
  
Park Chanyeol looked with a disbelief expression to the man next to him. He thought he said that he was a weak drinker, what would he do if he got inside? Embarrass himself? Protecting President’s precious second son was a homework for Chanyeol but before he could voice out his opinion, Baekhyun already took his hand to queue in front of them.  
  
.  
  
“What would Baekhyun do inside really?” asked Agent Do whom followed lazily by Agent Kim not too far from Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
  
It was true that Agent Park was tasked to guide Light without knowing his true identity. But it seemed that President Byun does not feel secured yet in the hands of Agent Park only. That’s why he tasked Double K to follow the two without them knowing in case both of them did something dangerous or embarrassing that might exposed them. Agent Park was very aware to Double K’s presence from afar so the only thing he needed to do was just to keep his phone alive and watch Baekhyun up close for his crazy ideas that may come up any minute like now.  
  
Double K knew that both Agent Park and Baekhyun did not bring any IDs with them that would enable them to get inside the club. It was their job to confirm their identity to get inside the club.  
  
“I know right but don’t worry Chanyeol can handle it. He’s very professional.” said Agent Kim who was suddenly standing next to Kyungsoo almost smirking.  
  
“You seem to know a lot about him,” Kyungsoo said eyeing the couple not too far from them. It was then he saw Agent Park whisper something to the front guard and then he let them in. He sighed, “Time to work Kim Kai.”  
  
Kim Kai let his guard down he didn’t realize that Do Kyungsoo just called him by his name and not the usual Agent Kim. Although he did not hear it completely, he could tell it sounds nice coming out from his partner’s mouth.  
  
**  
  
“What did you tell the guard? He cannot just let us in like that, right?” Baekhyun asked out of curiosity. He didn’t bring his ID because he knew he would be with Luhan who knows the dos and don’ts in Amsterdam. Coldplay ticket was one thing Baekhyun thought might need his ID confirmation, but thanks to Luhan he didn’t have to worry about that.  
  
His thirst to feel the Amsterdam crowd inside the club named The Exordium made him think shortly without feeling any needs of IDs. Strangely the tall stranger next to him was able to do anything to save him in any emergency situation since he met him. It was strange for him to think his last name sounded like Korean. Now, he could talk simply with the club guard and he let them in. Baekhyun was wondering whether Richard was one of those secret agents but he bumped Richard way before he recognized the appearance of the secret agents. It was true Richard was doing his job, taking pictures for his future exhibition. Maybe he should let it pass since his little game would be over when morning came and he would tell his true identity to Richard as well.  
  
The Exordium was crowded by young adults like him and Richard. They didn’t care what actually happened outside the club and just be themselves for the night. People were dancing, drinking, smooching on the corner, making out in some sofas and other things Baekhyun didn’t get to see in Korea because he was not able to do what his friends do. Richard looked at his small face and he could tell his eyes were glimmering.  
  
“Didn’t you say that you’re a weak drinker?” asked Chanyeol as he led him to the nearest bar table they could reach. It was safe from many attention around Baekhyun, he thought.  
  
“I am. But I think I can manage tonight,” said Baekhyun almost flirtily. “I want to taste every kind of drinks if possible.”  
  
“And I’m going to handle you drunk throughout the night? I don’t even know the hotel you’re staying. So...nope.”  
  
“Come on, Richard. Loosen up. Live a little, don’t you think you’re a little too strict?” said Baekhyun. He ordered a few shot of drinks Chanyeol didn’t even recognized. How did this little man knew the name of alcoholic drinks like these. Chanyeol looked around and found his friend Jongin and his partner sitting not quite far to them but he was aware that they are watching every move they made. He did not even realize when Baekhyun disappeared from his sight.  
  
He was about to make a search party before Baekhyun made an entrance from the restroom with a leather jacket on and a fixed makeup. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun have beautiful eyes but with an eyeliner on, it gave a powerful effect on his small eyes that made him looked fierce like no one could crush him. He swore Baekhyun looked magnificient. He cleared his throat, “I thought you don’t have any clothes with you? And what’s with the make up?”  
  
“This is my spare shirt,” Baekhyun said pointing to the black shirt inside the leather jacket. “And this jacket...well I found it on some random guy who passed out in the restroom. Anyway, can you hold this for awhile?”  
  
Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s backpack while the owner gulped three glasses of his drinks. It made him look like a babysitter of this grown up man. He didn’t agreed to do this. Baekhyun looked to his face and then he smirked before he continues his drinking.  
  
“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol muttered under his breathe.  
  
It was too late when Chanyeol realized that he slipped the brunet’s full name and now he was being stared at by the dark eyes of the said guy. “What, what did you call me, Richard?”  
  
“I...I did not say anything,” said Richard defending himself. Baekhyun did not waste any time to ask the latter more and returned to his binge drinking. “I’m sure you said something, what... are you one of my father’s men?  
  
_You know me all along?_ Chanyeol thought to himself.  
  
_“Aniya,_ are you even British? Your name even have a Korean last name.”  
  
“You’re drunk. Stop this, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol said taking the glass of drink Baekhyun was about to drink.  
  
“I AM COMPLETELY OKAY, RICHARD. DON’T YOU SEE?? LOOSEN UP,” Baekhyun stood up tipsily. He really was a weak drinker. Chanyeol tried to hold his man trying to stop him to go any further. Dancing to some random guys, being flirty all over to European perverts was not the image of Park Chanyeol, or Richard as Baekhyun knew, imagined. “LET GO, I’M GOING TO DANCE LIKE NO ONE’S WATCHING. NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP ME, NOT EVEN YOU.”  
  
Baekhyun really had his own charms no matter what quirks he had. Although he didn’t walk straight and dance rather weirdly, people kept looking at him. He had those fierce face yet flirty moves that made European men and women all over him. Sometimes they put their face on Baekhyun’s neck making him shiver. It was his weakness spot, after all. Baekhyun was more tempted to be around tall European men so that he could hide his face on their chest. He talked dirtily to the point that Chanyeol, watching him from the side, burned up. Chanyeol wasn’t jealous, but he could not watch Baekhyun do this any further. He just had to stopped his craziness right now. His game was over.  
  
Chanyeol was walking to Baekhyun who was in the middle of dance floor but suddenly stayed in his place when he saw the President’s son stopped dancing and being held by one blond guy. Baekhyun suddenly threw up to the front where the the tall guy held him. His face disgusted by Baekhyun’s sudden burst. Chanyeol walked even faster to reach Baekhyun who collapsed on the floor.  
  
_“Yah! Baekhyun! Pull yourself together,”_ Chanyeol said in Korean. Baekhyun half-conciously smiled, “I always have a hunch that you’re a Korean.”  
  
Before Chanyeol could respond to the little guy, he threw up even more and then collapsed completely in Park Chanyeol’s tight arms without realizing the flash of camera on them.  
  
.  
  
“Byun Baekhyun, you’re one hell of a job aren’t you?” Agent Kim said standing up about to go to Chanyeol who held up Baekhyun on his back.  
  
“Kim Kai, I think we should get that man first. He took pictures that should have not been taken.” said Agent Do pointing some suspicious guy who was sitting on the corner of the table. Do Kyungsoo bet he knew Baekhyun’s real identity despite of his change of hair color. “You trust Agent Park didn’t you? We can leave Baekhyun to him first and handle that guy before we go to them.”  
  
**  
  
It felt like something hard hit his head the moment Byun Baekhyun opened his eyes. Where did sleep? Did he spend the night on the street? He couldn’t tell a thing beside the amount of dizziness on his head and the hard material his body laid onto. Baekhyun realized that he slept on some kind of wooden bench and his head laid on something different. The reality hit him when he opened his eyes completely facing a sleeping face of Richard. His head hanging freely while his thighs offered a place for Baekhyun’s head to rest. He woke up with a start when he knew that he was dragging this stranger again to his crazy escapades. The sun is already shining brightly, Baekhyun could see it shine from the ceiling above him. He did not know how Richard found this place but the moment he heard steel tires from a distance Baekhyun had a hunch that they were in a train station. How did they end up in a train station? Well, he had no idea.  
  
_What happened last night?_ Baekhyun remembered that both of them went to a night club without a problem and then he danced around with some crazy European guys. Other than that, he can’t remember anything. He was tossing and playing his fingers on the wooden bench that made the other man woke up. Thank God, Baekhyun thought. He felt like he owed almost everything to the English man, but first things first he needs to call his parents. They might be crazily worried over him the whole night.  
  
“Richard, thank God you’re awake! Can I borrow your phone? I just need to call my parents.” Baekhyun said not letting the latter to catch his breath completely.  
  
“I thought you want freedom from your parents?” Chanyeol asked.  
  
“Freedom yeah, but I’m done with my little game here. So, before everything is over and I can’t taste it anymore, I want to call my parents.”  
  
“My battery’s out and I haven’t get it charged yet. I’m afraid you have to use the public telephone. It’s over there I guess?” Chanyeol said as he stand up to point the direction of the public telephone that Baekhyun could use to call his parents.  
  
“Where are we anyway?” Baekhyun asked as he look around. He had a hunch before, but they slept on a pretty secluded place but the architecture of the building could not lie, it looks like a palace or an ancient European place. The old interior looked amazing, they were some people passing by Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Baekhyun could tell they were busy as they walked very fast to go outside, he could see the exit near their bench.  
  
“You don’t remember at all?” asked Chanyeol. His eyes widen like it wants to pop out anytime soon. “You passed out in the club. Latching onto some random guy. I thought you’re aware that you are a weak drink but look at yourself! And the moment you passed out, you half conciously said that you want to go to the train station so you can get to Paris. I thought I was lucky when you stopped blabbering on the way to the train station but you threw up on me and I had to clean you up and change my clothes with my one and only spare shirt at the moment. I had to buy you a train ticket so you can get inside the station. Now I don’t have money, clothes and my battery is out.”  
  
Chanyeol felt at ease after he told everything to the small guy in front of him. If he was not professional, Jongin was his friend and felt the responsibility as a fellow Korean, although he was only half Korean, Chanyeol could have left Baekhyun on the street. Crazy drunkard were crazy but he did not think that he would take care one as well. He sighed at the lost puppy in front of him. He bet Baekhyun just realized that everything was his fault and he felt bad about it. Chanyeol have told Jongin that they were in the train station and he even got scolding from him that he should have stay away from the train station, but Jongin later understood after Chanyeol explained Baekhyun’s situation and he promised he would get there with Kyungsoo as they had to do something first. Richard knew that Double K was probably around here as well but he couldn’t see them.  
  
Baekhyun stayed silent while hearing the explanation why they ended up in here. The only word he could say was. “I am sorry. I did many things to you, didn’t I?”  
  
Chanyeol sighed. He felt like he was too harsh towards him. “It’s okay. Let’s call your parents and get it over with, ok?”  
  
.  
  
President Byun and Madame Byun could not sleep tight last night, it was whether due to their tiredness or because their second son was out there doing whatever he wants with a compelete stranger although he was an agent himself. The worrying feelings from parents’ insticts could not lie. Madame Byun was worried yes, but she tried her best to give her trust to his son and she kept telling the same thing to her husband. Just like this morning when they were about to do their next activity in Amsterdam. Their duty was not over yet they want to drag their son to go back to their hotel. They were having their breakfast while looking at the documents they need to work for, before a telephone rings and it was for Madame Byun. It was put to loudspeaker on Agent Kwon’s hand  
  
_“Hi, this is Baekhyun. I want to speak to my mom, can you get her on the phone?”_  
  
Both of Baekhyun’s parents look up to the phone on Agent Kwon’s hand. He got closer to Madame Byun so she could talk freely. “Yes, Baekhyun-ah. Are you alright?”  
  
_“Yes mom. I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I’m in....a very trusted hand. How’s dad?”_  
  
Madame Byun could not say anything because her husband interrupted the call. “Baekhyun-ah, listen to me..”  
  
_“Yes dad. Let me say something first, what you did was wrong, all I asked from you was your trust. You could not trust me enough then you give me Double K..that’s fine. But when I saw the whole bunch of agents that is different. You broke your promise and I give you a chance to apologize. And I’m very much aware that what I did was wrong too but none of this could have happened if only you did not broke your promise.”_  
  
What President Byun said next was unbelievable. “I know, Baekhyun I know. I apologize, you need to spend your youth as much as possible. You know, I was in your age also. I guess I need to relax a bit.”  
  
Baekhyun was taken aback with his father’s response that he stayed silent for a second. _“Well, Dad... I’m glad you did not get mad about this. I promise I will go home soon, I need to say goodbye first to this someone. And uhh.. before you ask I’m in a very safe hand.”_  
  
“Well I’m happy if you’re safe then,” said President Byun. It was then Agent Jung walked with a brown envelope mouthing it was from Agent Kim and Agent Do. President Byun gave a sign for Agent Jung to give it to him. When he opened the envelope it was a bunch of photos taken from Baekhyun’s last night escapade, the pictures showed how crazy he was in the club and how he threw up in front of a random guy. There was a small note from Agent Kim and says that it was taken by a local journalist, and he said that the journalist had been taken care of and everything was under control. But still, President Byun was fuming when he found out about this. After all, he still couldn’t let his second son do crazy embarassing things like this. “BYUN BAEKHYUN GET BACK TO THE HOTEL NOW.”“Wait.. what? Yes, I am going to back to hotel later on, but..”  
  
“I don’t need your reasons. Look at what your son was doing,” President Byun said on the phone while handing the photos to his wife.  
  
_“What happened to the freedom you were talking about? Didn’t you just trusted me a moment ago?”_  
  
President Byun abandoned his call then he said something to Agent Jung who stood nearest to him and ask, “Where is he right now?”  
  
“In Amsterdam Centraal, Sir.” Agent Jung answered softly. But Baekhyun still heard him from the other line.  
  
_“You tracked my call? I can’t believe this, Dad!”_  
  
“You are my son and I can do whatever I want. Listen, Byun Baekhyun, don’t get on the train or else! - ”  
  
_“Or else what, Dad? You know what, I’m not going back to the hotel. I’ll meet you on the plane when we’re going back to Korea.”_  
  
Then the phone call was cut off.  
  
“Message Agent Kim and Agent Do to follow and ambush them immediately. Look for Agent Park’s position and send them the location.” President Byun ordered to Agent Jung. Byun Baekhyun that little man can already make his head hurt first thing in the morning.  
  
**  
  
Agent Kim was half asleep everytime he was on duty including this time when he had to watch Byun Baekhyun from a distance. Before, he thought Baekhyun was just only going here and there with Chanyeol next to him and he would go home the next day. But he was wrong, though. Baekhyun went to a club, ended up drunk and asked Chanyeol to bring him to the train station. He heard a little from Chanyeol that Light got a Coldplay ticket concert from Luhan and wanted to watch it so bad. Light might be unconscious but at the back of his mind he was pretty aware that he wants this fredoom for him. Chanyeol decided to bring him on the train station and sleep on the bench after cleaning him up and such. Kim Jongin knew that his childhood friend did not bring much money although he had a lot, it was his habit to bring as little as possible that’s including his camera. Chanyeol always had this passion for photography and he knew how to choose a good camera although it was small but it could still take a good picture.  
  
Baekhyun owed a lot to Chanyeol, but he also felt indebted to Agent Park, as he was called on his job, because the guy had to work and take care of Baekhyun on his holiday. Agent Kim was startled when he felt his phone ringing. It was from Agent Jung means it was from Headquarters. He broke in sweat when he answered the phone call because Agent Kim knew Light better, and Byun Baekhyun would get on the train in a minute.  
  
His moves woke Agent Do who was leaning his head on Agent Kim’s shoulder. To be honest, Agent Kim liked it so much he felt like his heart going ba-dum ba-dum. Putting the awkward feeling aside, he told Agent Do what happened and his round eyes went wide as he stood up and started running to catch the small and tall guy they failed to follow last night. They were in the same place anyway.  
  
**  
  
“We are leaving, Richard. We are leaving!” Baekhyun said as he stomped his foot to Richard who was sipping a warm cup of coffee.  
  
“What?” He stood up following Byun Baekhyun who walked ahead of him. “Where are we going? Aren’t you going back to your parents?”  
  
“Not again. They let me go, so I’m going to the Coldplay concert. No one is going to stop me,” Baekhyun said straightforwardly. “When is my train leaving? And... you don’t have to come. I already bothered you a lot already.”  
  
“It’s 9:30 which is 15 minutes from now. Wait, wait. You can’t just leave!” said Chanyeol the moment Baekhyun walked a little further and he realized his voice was a little high.  
  
Baekhyun went back facing the tall guy in front of him. “Why, why can’t I go? I can go alone.”  
  
“Because...! Just because!” said Chanyeol. He did not know what to say right now. That was a first for him to be loss at words.  
  
“Give me a logical reason to stay, Richard.” Baekhyun said before he continues again. “No need, it will just waste my time. I know there’s something off with you Richard, I can feel that. But since we will part ways already, I’ll forget about it.”  
  
Baekhyun ran as fast as he could from the tall man. He should have known that running will not do him any good because Richard definitely has a longer pair of legs that was able to catch up to him instantly. “I’m not leaving you to travel alone to Paris because it’s...dangerous! Yeah, it’s full of danger because you can meet any pickpockets or perverts on the way.”  
  
“Seriously? That’s your reason?”  
  
“Besides, you don’t have any money. Baekhyun get your head straight. Don’t go.” Chanyeol said as he reaches Baekhyun’s wrist before he could go any further from his sight. He stared deeply to the small guy. Baekhyun let out a sigh. “Listen Richard, I want to live. I want to feel free without being caged. Believe me you have no idea how tired I am..”  
  
Chanyeol stroke his hair thinking. He should follow his instincts and face the consequences later. Besides, he didn’t have a heart to let this small man go alone. He could tell Jongin on the way. “Then I’m going with you.”  
  
Baekhyun could not be any happier thinking that he wouldn’t be alone in this journey. He was actually terrified of going alone but he couldn’t back down. “Come on, fast. I guess this is our train.” He said pointing to the green train on the right track that would leave any minute because of how eager the train officers are calling the passengers.  
  
Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol did not realize that there were two other people following them from the upper floors. It was different to them, Double K got on the train with similar green color which was on the left track. The thing about Baekhyun and Richard’s train was that they didn’t realize the writings written on the train they took was VENICE.  
  
**  
  
Chanyeol was busy on the train. He did not bring a big backpack but even if his bag was small it sure contains a lot of things inside. He even brought his toothbrush and deodorant, some more men cleanser but not another spare shirt. Chanyeol looked like a moving around man that goes from a country to another with his belongings. It’s a lot but tiny and small things. The only thing that took a big space on his bag was his camera and its equipment. His camera can’t even be considered as a big camera. Chanyeol finally got to charge his phone on the train, and he had to message Jongin as soon as possible without Baekhyun noticing it.  
  
_We are on the train, going to Paris._  
  
After a few seconds, a short reply came.  
  
_Me 2. Prez ordered to ambush you 2. Take care of him for awhile. I’ll give you an order soon._  
  
A small sigh escaped from Chanyeol. It looks like Baekhyun’s little adventure would be over soon. He felt bad for the small guy. He understood that this little creature wanted to live a bit feeling what the other youth do in his age. But deep down, Chanyeol knew that something was wrong in his heart because it made him hard to let Baekhyun go. He acted like he was fixing the camera when he did not actually look at it because other things occupied his mind. It seemed that Baekhyun was watching his actions.  
  
“You’re not really fixing the camera, are you?”  
  
“I am, you just don’t understand anything about fixing a camera.” Chanyeol said defending himself.  
  
“Believe me, I know you have been looking at the same thing in your camera but you’re not doing anything about it. I saw that. You are thinking about something, aren’t you?” asked Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol raised one of his eyebrow. Looks like this small guy was quite observant as well. Pretty much a smart guy like everyone said. “Yeah, just about a thing or two. Can we talk about something else?”  
  
“You’re really something else. Alright then. I want your honest opinion okay? Why are you going with me on this train? I mean, nobody forced you to and I already become a burden for you for the past 15 hours.”  
  
“You want my honest opinion? Really?”  
  
“Yeah... do you have a thing for me?” Baekhyun asked confidently.  
  
A loud chuckle came from Chanyeol’s mouth. “Okay, I don’t have a thing for you and I have this camera that will make me go around Europe anyhow. Paris is one of that and I think you cannot be alone.”  
  
“And why is that? Because I look so small in front of your big body. Fact number 1 Richard Park, I am very much a grown up man and I don’t need a babysitter.”  
  
“I am not saying that I’ll be your babysitter. I’m saying that I can be your company, that’s all? Who knows that you’ll end up drunk on the street?”  
  
Baekhyun laughed with the latter’s explanation. This maybe the first laugh he let out in the past two days. “You’re funny. I accept your reason. So tell me about yourself....it seems that you know a lot about me and I know nothing about you except your passion for photography and you being a tourist.”  
  
“There is nothing interesting about me.”  
  
“Well... tell me anything? Like why did you choose Europe as the subject for your photos or when did you like photography, what job did you have in England or even talk about your girlfriend maybe?”  
  
Chanyeol side eyed the guy in front of him. “Why do I feel like I am being interrogated by you?”  
  
“I am not interrogating you. I’m getting to know you, Richard. See, we are going to be together for the next three days before I go back to Amsterdam and if we will be together for that three days then we have to trust each other. To trust each other we have to be honest and that’s why I wanna know more about you.”  
  
Richard or Chanyeol wanted to laugh seeing the amount of words that could come from a small and thin mouth like Baekhyun has. He talks about honesty when he could not even say that he is a President’s son.  
  
.  
  
Seeing that no words are coming out from the man in front of him, Baekhyun took a step closer to look on his eyes directly. To say Chanyeol was flustered was a total understatement. “Actually I’m curious about something...”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Why are you so tall?” asked Baekhyun.  
  
“Huh,” Chanyeol uttered out of confusion. “I’m born like this. It came from my father.”  
  
“Then your ears too? Is it big and sticking out like your father’s?”  
  
“Well, that’s something that only I have..” Chanyeol said a little embarassed by his ears. “It looks weird doesn’t it?”  
  
“Not really, I think it’s cute.” Baekhyun said as he smiled brightly. It was then he continued to say something in Korean. _“It’s cute on you though you also look dumb with those ears.”_  
  
Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he looked shocked. Before he realized he replied to Baekhyun’s Korean with, _“Yah! You little...”_  
  
Now it was the other who was shocked by the taller man’s words. Baekhyun continued to speak in Korean. “I knew it! You’re an Asian person. I knew it from the beginning. Out of all countries in Asia, you are a Korean?”  
  
“I didn’t say I am a Korean.” Chanyeol said. He was caught anyway so his lying would not work this time.  
  
“Yet you understand my words.” Baekhyun barked to the tall man. “Besides... your last name is a Korean name. Don’t lie to me Richard, I am one of the top students in my high school.”  
  
Chanyeol laughed at his statement. He looked serious with everything he said but still looked cute whenever he opened his mouth and he felt something ticklish on the pit of his stomach. “Okay you caught me. I am half Korean and half English.”  
  
“Do you have a Korean name, can I call you with it?”  
  
“You do realize that you ask a lot of things, don’t you?” Chanyeol said with amusement.  
  
“And you looked whipped by me.” Baekhyun said in Korean.  
  
“I am not!” Chanyeol replied in Korean. It has been a long time since he converse with someone in Korean. “It’s Chanyeol.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s Chanyeol, that’s my name.”  
  
“Nice to meet you Chanyeol. I am Baekhyun.” This time Baekhyun smiled genuinely and widely that his eyes turned into a crescent. It was a beautiful sight for Chanyeol to see. He didn’t realized that he let someone to call him Chanyeol after a long time since he moved to England.  
  
After two hours of train ride. Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol turned bored, although they expected a four hours ride it was tiring to ride a long way to Paris to the point they no longer have a topic to talk about. Basically talked about general things about the two of them. Like how Chanyeol grew up in London and finished his high school, his photography hobby, and his passion for music as well. It was more talk about Chanyeol and not Baekhyun. Chanyeol didn’t ask more talk from Baekhyun because he realized his status to protect and Baekhyun’s worry about his story could lead into his revelation. After some time Baekhyun opened a new talk again. This time was purely his curiousity.  
  
“Let’s get serious talk here, Chanyeol. I consider you a friend this time though.” Baekhyun said.  
  
“What now, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol answered a little bored.  
  
“Do you know me?” Baekhyun said all of sudden.  
  
Chanyeol was not expecting this and fortunately, he maintained his poker face. “What do you mean I know you?”  
  
“Well... you know...”  
  
“What? We just met last night and as far as I remember you bumped to me in the art exhibition and then you begged me to get you away from Roots Fest. But if you mean that you are some kind of drug dealer or fugitive then nope, I do not know you.”  
  
A small relief sigh escaped from Baekhyun’s mouth, Chanyeol could see that.  
  
“Then why are you following me here? You don’t need to spend your time with me when I know you still want to stay in Amsterdam.”  
  
“You want me to be honest with you, _jinjja-ya?_ ”  
  
Baekhyun nodded with excitement.  
  
“I still think you cannot take care of yourself. I don’t know why, but I feel like you you will be lost if I leave you and not like I have a chance to do it now anyway.” said Chanyeol truthfully.  
  
It was partly true though. Baekhyun felt like he could not do this all alone but his answer hurt him even more. Chanyeol was a stranger moreoever when he knew him as Richard. He felt like he would never have a chance to prove himself that he could do this without any of his parents’ protection. “Then I don’t need you. Go, I can do this on my own. I’m sorry if I bothered you for two days.”  
  
“Really?” Chanyeol starred at him intently. To be frank, it wavered Baekhyun a bit.  
  
“Yes, go.”  
  
“We are in a moving train if you don’t remember, Baekhyun. I won’t leave you.” Chanyeol said before he looked upon his cellphone that was now fully charged. He managed to charged it on the train for two hours and got two message from Jongin.  
  
_Where r you going? I’ve checked every compartment with Kyungsoo and there were no light and you._  
  
_I’m on a right train to Paris. Check your train.  
  
Panic filled Chanyeol’s face and Baekhyun could not even respond to his words earlier. He didn’t want to talk to Chanyeol either. Chanyeol stood up to check the destination of the train they were riding and before he could do that, a tall and blond stranger got inside their compartment. “Hi, sorry for bothering your quarrel lovebirds. But there’s no available compartment in the train without loud kids and elderly so yeah, I hope its okay for me to barge in?”  
  
This stranger talked too much, Chanyeol thought. He stood up not really bothering the stranger who put his big carrier on the top baggage in their compartment. The stranger spoke again. “Where are you two lovebirds going? You’re going to Venice like I do?”  
  
His words turned Baekhyun and Chanyeol to look at each other and to the stranger in front of them. “This train is not going to Paris?”  
  
“Well too bad, this train is heading to Venice. You can read it outside of the train. We still have ten hours ride until we arrived.”  
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol was doomed for real this time.  
  
**  
  
“Let’s get to know each other, shall we?” the blond stranger started again. He smiled widely to Baekhyun and Chanyeol who sit opposite each other. This stranger looked pale and cool with his skin but actually he smiled and laughed a lot. Quite different from the outside look. “Umm? Do I know you?” he said when he looked at the light brown haired Baekhyun.  
  
“You don’t know me.. nope.” Baekhyun said convincingly.  
  
“I guess I don’t,” said the stranger nodding his head. “Then, I am Wilis. You are?”  
  
“I am Baekhyun, and that’s Chanyeol.”  
  
“It’s Richard,” Chanyeol corrected himself before Wilis called his Korean name. Baekhyun raised one of his eyebrow and shrugged. There must be a reason why Chanyeol did not let anyone call him by his Korean name.  
  
“Nice to meet you two. So, are you two lovebirds?” Wilis asked with a teasing tone to Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
  
“Me and him, a thing? Definitely not.” said Baekhyun. Wilis did not seemed convinced by his explanation but he let it go.  
  
“So why are you heading to Paris?” Wilis asked as he moved to sit next to Baekhyun just to see the look of irritation on Chanyeol’s face.  
  
“Does it matter to you? It’s none of your business anyway.” said Chanyeol not really liking this guy from the start. It felt like there was something off with this guy. He stood up to sit in between Wilis and Baekhyun. “Sorry umm, Wilis. The sun is blinding me.”  
  
Baekhyun was astounded when Chanyeol moved to sit next to him. He felt his cheeks are burning due to embarrassment. He didn’t know why Chanyeol was doing that to someone like Wilis. He looked jealous? It was as clear as the sky that Chanyeol did not like him. Why bother thinking about that possibility, Baekhyun thought. He should never let his heart waver because of the tall man.  
  
“You are so rude, Chanyeol- _ah._ We are going to Paris because we want to see Coldplay’s concert. By the way, Chanyeol do you have a ticket to the concert? I never get to ask you this.” said Baekhyun.  
  
“I do. My friend works on the concert.” Chanyeol said still not looking interested.  
  
“Fantastic! I plan to go to Paris but after my business in Venice is done.” Wilis said smiling brightly. He took something from his big backpack and gave them a brochure. It was about a contemporary dance community who moves around the city. “I have this dance community that goes around city to city. We’re not only doing dance performance but we also do some adventurous things together.”  
  
Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol did not hear any further explanation about Wilis and his little adventure with his dance crew. Baekhyun was too concentrated on how to manage the awkward situation being stuck with Chanyeol and now Wilis while Chanyeol was also concentrated on their escape route from Venice and Paris. Even more he was too far separated from Jongin and Baekhyun who was still mad at him.  
  
**  
  
They arrived at Venice in the morning again. It was supposed to arrived before midnight, but last night the train got a mild problem that they were stuck in the middle of nowhere almost overnight. Lucky for Baekhyun and Wilis, they didn’t know that because they both were fast asleep. Chanyeol was pretty much aware of the train problem but he could not do much either since he got no signal to give a phonecall to Jongin who probably has arrived in Paris and going back to Venice to follow him and Baekhyun.  
  
While the other two were sleeping soundly, Chanyeol could not get a proper sleep. The train did not run so he did not get any sight to see outside the window. The only thing he could think when quietness hit him was a thought when he looked over a sleeping face of Baekhyun with a partly-opened mouth. The smaller looked so soft and deemed a freedom he could not ask for and now Chanyeol got dragged to it. He could not wonder when all of this is over and his identity is revealed, would Baekhyun be mad forever at him or not. And then Chanyeol remembered what he said earlier about Baekhyun whom could not take care of himself, was he going too far? Was he being too rude and hurt his feelings? As a secret agent that was especially hired by the President of South Korea this thing should not have been bothering him. Chanyeol was not meant to harbor any feelings for Baekhyun and so is the other way. He was probably thinking too far, Chanyeol never fell in love anyway. Yet, he could not resist the cute sleeping face of Baekhyun that he took a couple of pictures of him with his camera. He did not realize that while doing it, Chanyeol was smiling.  
  
He chuckled while staring at the sleeping Baekhyun. “I just want to protect you, that’s my job. But why are you making this so hard for me?” Chanyeol said as he leans his body closer to Baekhyun and his hand is almost touching Baekhyun’s little hair on his small face. The reality snapped him when Baekhyun suddenly moved and Chanyeol felt like he should not have done this yet why did his heart keep beating frantically?  
  
When morning comes Baekhyun smiled so brightly like nothing had happened to him before and he did not think he was lost in Venice. He was up excitedly like he was going to have another adventure with Chanyeol and Wilis. He did not know when its exactly Wilis started to tag along with him and Chanyeol. Right after they got off from the train station they were greeted by a beautiful city view with two sides that was parted by the sea. It was well known that the main transportation in Venice is with boats or canoes. There were a lot of bridges that connects the city. Honestly, it was one of most wonderful thing that Baekhyun has ever seen. He was never been to Venice before and now he was here by an accident.  
  
“Hey, Baekhyun-ah.._ ”  
  
“Getting informal now, are we?” asked Baekhyun as he follows Wilis who went to the bridge that lead to the public market.  
  
“No, I just want to say sorry because of what I said earlier. I didn’t mean it like that, I am just....overprotective sometimes.” Chanyeol said guiltily.  
  
“It’s okay, Yeol. But, really you have nothing to worry about. I already got a father for that.” Baekhyun answered not realizing the slip that he made.  
  
“Wait, what? Yeol? Is that going to be our thing now? So can I call you Baek then?” Chanyeol questioned while a small smirk is slowly creeping on his face.  
  
“That was just a mistake but fine! You can call me Baek and I can call you Yeol.” Baekhyun retorted while hiding his redden face.  
  
Chanyeol let out a small laugh. “Yeah, right. Ah, I checked about our train to Paris it was said that since our last train got into trouble because of its railways, we have to wait until the next train which is in the next morning.”  
  
“Really?” Baekhyun was partly excited since he got to go around the city for a day. “It’s okay, we can enjoy Venice and you can get a lot of new pictures in the city. Have you visit Venice for your photos?”  
  
“No, but I mean.. our destination is Paris. How can you-“  
  
“Chanyeol, it’s only a day and if I count precisely, although we get on the train tomorrow morning I can still perfectly catch the concert the next day. I can get an extra holiday in Venice and you get a bonus to visit a city you’ve never been to. Well, me too.” Baekhyun said with a little laugh.  
  
“Alright, whatever you say. Anyway I have to make a quick phonecall. Don’t stay away too far from my sight, Baekhyun-ah.” He made a deal with Baekhyun before going to make a call to Jongin. The small was running so fast to follow Wilis who went to almost every shop he could see around the city.  
  
.  
  
The moment Chanyeol texted him that he took the wrong train to Venice, Agent Kim tried his best not to show his panic feeling creeping up in his heart. It was not that he didn’t believe in Chanyeol, it was more like another obstacle before they catch Light. Agent Do was panicking frantically and he called a back up from headquarters to send them a heli so they could get to Venice as fast as they can. Agent Kim and Agent Do gave the information to the President and the only order they got from the President was to bring Light back as soon as they can.  
  
Deep inside, Kyungsoo was excited thinking that he was going to Venice. He always heard that Venice was a beautiful city with good water transportation and romantic bridges. In fact, it was one of his destination for his honeymoon if one day he got married. But he tried his best not to be sappy about it since he was going with Agent Kim who was being so calm ever since Light was being taken care by Agent Park. As if Agent Kim has nothing to worry about as long as Baekhyun was with his Korean friend.  
  
“Why are you being so calm about Light going with a stranger, Agent Kim?” Do Kyungsoo asked when they finally settled in the heli.  
  
“I never think Chanyeol is a stranger. He is my childhood friend, in fact.” Agent Kim stated firmly.  
  
“To you he is a friend. To me and the rest of our agents he is a stranger.” Kyungsoo replied as he read Park Chanyeol’s personal info that was given by the headquarters. “Besides you’ve never mentioned his name anyway.”  
  
Kim Kai raised one of his eyebrow, “Is it me or do I detect bitterness in your voice, Do Kyungsoo? If you think we are past lovers or whatever makes you jealous, then stop it. Don’t worry, I’m only into you.”  
  
His words made Kyungsoo want to throw something to his face but he punched Kai’s right arm instead, “I am not jealous. Do you get it? I’m being professional and rational here. We are looking for Light and he’s somewhere with someone I don’t know. Can you expect me to chill about this?”  
  
“Easy there, Kyungsoo. No need to blabber about something else. If you need something to assure you then Chanyeol has never fell in love in his entire life. He is too afraid to fall and he is very professional and the best in his field. He even got the perfect score in his academy.” Explained Kai.  
  
“Why do you know so much about him? I mean he moved to London when he was 8 as it is stated in here.” Kyungsoo said pointing to the pile of papers about Chanyeol. _He also called you by your first name. Your real name._  
  
“When Chanyeol was in Korea, he and I live in the same neighborhood, he was in the same school like I did and he was always competitive like I am. And then he moved to London... I never heard anything about him until I bumped into him when I was a junior in secret service and got to visit London. He was also junior like I was back then. It was strange isn’t it? He and I were so much alike. But there is this one thing that differ us from each other.”  
  
“What is that?”  
  
“He never falls in love. He was always focused on things he was passionate about. He never got to see and feel the real feeling of love. That’s what I know. Meanwhile, I always have an eye for you Kyungsoo- _yah._ ”  
  
“Kim Kai... I swear if you..”  
  
Agent Kim laughed when he saw the older looked red but kept rejecting his words. Eventually there will be a time for them. “I am kidding okay. Well it’s true but no need to be so serious about it, okay? When we arrive in Venice I will call Chanyeol as soon as possible, we will wait and meet them, then after that everything will be alright. For the time being let’s enjoy our time in Venice. We both know we’ve never been to that city before, right?”  
  
**  
  
“I think we need to start to look for Light in the tourist spots. He said he wants to look for sights didn’t he?” said Kyungsoo the moment he stepped out from the boat. The heli couldn’t land in the middle of city thus they stopped in a suitable place before continuing their ride to the city.  
  
“Whatever you say, Kyungsoo.” Kim Kai answered shaking his head unbelievably looking at his partner who tried to hide his excitement of going around Venice. Unknowingly to both of them, they missed three people walking and chatting around almost near to them.  
  
.  
  
To say Baekhyun, Wilis and Chanyeol did not have fun was a lie. Although it was mostly Baekhyun and Wilis who laughed out loud and done crazy things like buy some random fruits in Rialto Markets, went to tattoo parlor which Chanyeol opposed with his stern look on Baekhyun so he didn’t get one (Baekhyun really wanted to have a phoenix tattoo on his left nape), playing around with crazy hats and masks Wilis bought from street seller, Wilis found cheap shirt seller and bought one for himself followed by Baekhyun and Chanyeol who did not bring any spare shirt. On the other hand, Chanyeol walked and followed them around but also he got so many new objects to capture. He was not going to waste it away, Baekhyun seemed to recognize it as well thus he asked Chanyeol to capture every moment he spent with Wilis and him. Although it was awkward at first, he got some decent photos with Baekhyun taken by Wilis. His favorite was the one candidly taken when him and Baekhyun were watching sunset above the Rialto Bridge.  
  
Three of them ended up in a small restaurant nearby the canal and town hall. There were a lot of tourist and locals like them making Baekhyun a little bit afraid about himself. The restaurant itself didn’t cost a lot but still they had save up because both Chanyeol and Baekhyun did not bring enough amount of money. Wilis finished his meal early because he had to meet his friends from his dance crew.  
  
“It was nice meeting new friends like you all.” Wilis stood up ready to leave.  
  
“Aww, give me a hug.” Baekhyun stood up as well. He was genuinely feeling sad to let Wilis go. He was a really fun person. “Chanyeol, come as well!”  
  
“Yeah, Richard here.. say goodbye to me.” said Wilis teasingly to Chanyeol who eventually hugged his Venice-tour-partner making them share a three-person big hug.  
  
“Before I go, can I tell you two a secret?” Wilis said giving them a mysterious smirk. “I am actually an Asian too. My name is Oh Sehun, bye guys~” he sing-song as he walked away then run as fast as he could.  
  
_“Yah! You brat!”_ Chanyeol shouted in Korean. Baekhyun freezed, it means Wilis was probably aware of who he really was. Baekhyun lost his appetite to finish his meal that he decided to pay his meal and looked for his wallet but it’s nowhere to be found in his backpack. He was lucky that his coldplay ticket was still there.  
  
“Why Baekhyun? What are you looking?” Chanyeol asked as he sat back in front of Baekhyun.  
  
“My wallet is gone. I have no money.”  
  
“Don’t cause a scene, I can pay for you.” Chanyeol said about to take his wallet but just like Baekhyun it was nowhere to be found. “Shit... It must be that brat’s doing.”  
  
They were panicking and it started to cause a scene. People from the town hall saw them started to notice Baekhyun and whispered a little too loud for Baekhyun to hear. “Isn’t that Byun Baekhyun?”  
  
Baekhyun gulped hearing them all. If he didn’t run he would cause even more problems. “Park Chanyeol, I know this will be rude but thank you for everything you’ve done for me. Really. I cannot stay here anymore.” Baekhyun took his bag and run as fast he could.  
  
“Oh here we go again.” Chanyeol stood up following Baekhyun. It was wrong move though, they did cause even more scene as they didn’t pay for their meals.  
  
Kai and Kyungsoo who apparently was nearby the town hall and saw the scene made by Baekhyun and Chanyeol didn’t waste this chance to ambush them. The thing that made them harder to catch them was both Baekhyun and Chanyeol were fast runners. Chanyeol was good with hiding and finding small streets making them left undetected while Baekhyun who run before him in the end followed the route choosen by the taller. While running they didn’t realize Double K followed them too but was also lost along the way. Eventually Chanyeol and Baekhyun found a small bridge with a dim lighting, an idea popped on Chanyeol’s mind to hide both of them on the corner of the bridge. They would be unseen to the people who was chasing them.  
  
“Gondola? For a romantic trip?” Baekhyun and Chanyeol was startled by a voice in front of them. There were actually a boat trip parking near the bridge waiting for a customer that Baekhyun thought would be impossible to come. The place he parked was far from the crowd and it was partly miracle for Baekhyun and Chanyeol to appear in front of him.  
  
“Yes, we would like to take a romantic Gondola trip. But the thing is... we don’t have any money,” Baekhyun said pitily.  
  
“Well, I’m sorry. I work too.” The Italian man responded.  
  
“But we are newlyweds. We are like this because we got married against our parents wish and run because we want to have our own life and honeymoon. Right, love?” Baekhyun talked smoothly it made Chanyeol shiver and widen his eyes. He couldn’t believe the lie Baekhyun just created.  
  
“Yeah, right. Sweetheart.” Chanyeol followed his acting as lovers. Baekhyun stepped ahead kissing his cheek.  
  
“Aww, love is such a beautiful thing. But sorry, no money no trip.” The Italian man said persistently.  
  
“That’s too bad.. we reached Venice with all the money we have thinking that probably we can have a beautiful honeymoon but we met a pickpocket so we lost our money.” Baekhyun started to cry a little. “It’s like God forbids us to be together.”  
  
“No, no, don’t cry sweetheart. We may have nothing but we have everything. Our love is stronger than that.” Chanyeol replied as cheesy as he could and reaching out to wipe Baekhyun’s fake tears.  
  
“Please, Sir..” Baekhyun begged as he hide himself in Chanyeol’s wide chest.  
  
“Pity young bloods like you are. Alright, free trip for my first client. Get in.”  
  
Chanyeol was about to turn around and not get inside the gondola but after a few shouts that was still around them. He decided to go in after Baekhyun. “After you, sweetie.”  
  
**  
  
Wind blew giving a soothing feeling and calmness when Baekhyun and Chanyeol rode the gondola. City street lights, people who walked around near the canal, loud sounds coming from random windows, some couple they encountered when the gondola passed them. Chanyeol took some pictures of it and Baekhyun was also part of the picture. The smaller realized about it and he shook his head. “You did great you know. I did not know that you can pull of an acting like that.”  
  
“You started it, I can’t blame you but the situation we were in. You too, you’re great at acting.” said Chanyeol.  
  
“I was in theater back in middle school. It’s nothing really.” Baekhyun replied feeling a blush spread over his cheek. “You know what, I just married you but I know nothing about you. Well not much.”  
  
“Why are you so curious about me? There is nothing interesting about me.” Chanyeol responded uninterested with the question Baekhyun threw at him. But seeing the other kept staring at him like he still wanted to hear anything about him, Chanyeol gave up. “Alright. Park Chanyeol or Richard Park as you know. 23 years old, born in Korea but moved to London at 8 with my mom. My dad died when I was 6, and there’s nothing to do in Korea so my mom decided to go back to England, since she’s British.”  
  
“Wow but you can still speak Korean, like this?” Baekhyun said in bewilderment.  
  
“My mom put me in an Asian school in London. She thinks I should excel in my father’s language as well. So, yeah.”  
  
“Ah, so you have no acquaintance in Korea?”  
  
“I have. My grandparents from my father lives in Korea as well as my sister. She got married, then she went back to Seoul and also a friend.”  
  
“A friend? A girl you mean?” Baekhyun asked teasing the taller.  
  
“It is not a girl. A man. He’s more like my childhood friend but we met again in London for a few time after I left Korea. We were pretty close since we used to live in the same neighborhood.”  
  
“Really? I don’t even remember my childhood friends anymore..”  
  
“Recently, we met in Amsterdam when he was on duty or something. He got someone with him already. I don’t know whether he remembered our stupid promise to each other when we were six but.. nevermind,” Chanyeol said to Baekhyun almost dreamily when he told the other about his childhood friend. For awhile, Baekhyun felt a weird pang in his heart when Chanyeol seemed to be fond of his childhood friend.  
  
Baekhyun was not even sure if he wants to hear the answer but he asked anyway. “What about love? First love, maybe?”  
  
Chanyeol stared at him deeply that could swallow Baekhyun wholly with his big eyes. He did not get a chance to answer thanks to the loud noises that came above the bridge they were about to pass by. Something told him that it was the people who were looking for them. Seeing another couple in gondola next to them he got an idea to do something exactly like the couple.  
  
“First love, no?” Baekhyun asked again. He got no answer to that yet he got a plump lips bumped into his tiny ones. It was soft, soothing, so gentle that Baekhyun decided to savor the moment while it last. His eyes went wide when he realized the man who spend the past two days with him is the one who stole his first kiss too. The worst part about it was, the kiss tasted so good it somehow made Baekhyun expect more.  
  
It didn’t last long though after the noise were long gone, Chanyeol returned to his position pretending like nothing big happened missing the red blush spread all over Baekhyun’s face.  
  
“ _Amore!_ So beautiful. Young couple, where are you staying?” the Italian man shouted startling both Chanyeol and Baekhyun. It was the right moment to break the awkwardness.  
  
“Actually, we also don’t have a hotel to stay. We just arrived here today...” Chanyeol said.  
  
“Mammamia!” the Italian expresed his disbelief.  
  
Augusto – the Italian man’s name they later found out – was nice enough to let them stay the night in his house. He lived only with his mom and have few rooms in their home that they rented with cheap prices. It was unfortunate for them, it was rare for tourist to visit their house furthermore to stay the night. His mom – Maria – welcomed them with warm hands that she apparently was making dinner for tonight and she was happy that everyone could taste her cooking. Although Baekhyun explained their situation pitily with his acting to Maria about how they kept bothering the family, Maria didn’t mind and instead she prepared the nicest room they got for the Korean couple to use. She didn’t have a heart to let young married couple like them stranded on the street. She said Baekhyun and Chanyeol were a part of family she didn’t get in her past life.  
  
Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn’t protest for that though as much as they did not want to share the room together, they knew that couldn’t do that since they were acting married right now. The couple didn’t run to each other, other than in the dining room, Baekhyun went inside the room first and let the taller talked more about Venice with Augusto probably asking about how to get to Paris as soon as possible without train. Augusto mentioned about going to Paris faster by car rather than by train (not that Chanyeol and Baekhyun got more money left).  
  
Baekhyun went inside the room to take a shower as soon as he could. Today drained him the most after traveling to Venice, getting robbed and chased, and finally he settling down in a stranger’s house. Only two days and it would be gone. He would go back to his routine as the President’s son. Before he went to shower, Baekhyun looked up to the tv inside the room just to keep himself updated with news around him. He found some movie and entertainment channels with language he didn’t understand this time before he decided to look on news channel where he found his father talked about his visits in Amsterdam.  
  
Baekhyun missed his parents terribly. His parents must be dead worried by now and give Double K the duty of tracking him down. Then he thought about Chanyeol and everything they’ve done within the last two days. He admitted he was amazed by his looks when they bumped in the Roots Fest, then Chanyeol was always the first person to rescue him wherever and whenever, then...the kiss. He stole his first kiss and he would lie if he’d say that he didn’t like it. Baekhyun could feel that Chanyeol was feeling the same too. Everything just went inside his mind before finally he hit the shower and let the warm water calmed his mind.  
  
He was out of the shower wearing bathrobe showing a glimpse of his milky white skin and he caught the taller standing by the window looking his phone, contemplating whether he should make a call to someone or not. If Baekhyun did not settle their problem right away then they would be all awkward throughout the journey. He didn’t want that.  
  
“Hey, Chanyeol..” The taller looked up to the latter when he heard his name being called.  
  
“Oh, you’re done showering? I think I’m going to shower early in the morning and so... umm I’m going to sleep on the floor and you can take the bed all to yourself.” said Chanyeol.  
  
“No, no, It’s completely fine. We can share the bed. Ugh, um, I mean there’s enough space for both of us. Besides, it’s cold on the floor.”  
  
Chanyeol sighed. “We can’t, no, I can’t sleep in one bed with you. I am totally fine sleeping on the floor.”  
  
“What is wrong with you? I’m not some kind of little girl who needs to be protected like that... I’m just being considerate that we can share the bed together so you don’t catch the cold. This is our wedding night!” said Baekhyun who felt like screaming any moment.  
  
“This is not even a real wedding night. What is with you, Baekhyun? I don’t want to lead-” Chanyeol’s words were cut off by Baekhyun again.  
  
“We kissed. That was a real kiss. The first one for me.”  
  
“No. It wasn’t real.” _Liar._ “Look, Baekhyun there were people chasing us back there. I didn’t meant it to happen. That kiss is....”  
  
“Nothing?” Baekhyun said bitterly. His eyes was watery and any person could see that. Chanyeol didn’t meant to be harsh and made his beautiful eyes cry because of him. He sighed giving up. “Fine. I’ll sleep with you but we do nothing there. We just lay down and sleep.”  
  
It was true to his words that they were sleeping against each other back. Baekhyun tried his best not to cry because of the painful feeling he felt inside. He was used to a broken heart since the man he liked always stood up leaving him because of his family matters. But now as he put away his family name and Chanyeol knew him as Baekhyun only, he still faced with a brokenheart. This time hurts a little bit more. He was so easy to fall with the taller and was wrong to expect something could blossom from it.  
  
It took thirty minutes of complete silent before Baekhyun dared to open his mouth again. He was not sure whether Chanyeol was already asleep or not. “So, you really felt nothing...Richard? That this past two days means nothing to you? That’s a fool of me then. I sincerely like you. Guess this is my fate to always be left to be heartbroken.”  
  
“You know this is so embarrasing to talk like this. But, it was true that I haven’t had a kiss before because I never get a chance to date either. It was so sincere and I cannot describe it. Maybe I was too fast to think that I like you but, I never for once felt loved just by seeing my self protected so possesively by you. Like you were always over there whenever I needed someone. Maybe I was overthinking since I was always protected in my whole life. This time feels different... because you’re so uptight or because you’re a carefree traveler slash photographer? I don’t know.. The feeling of caring and loving... I can’t put the right word to it. I’m sorry maybe this feeling is all wrong. I am sorry for liking you.”  
  
He got no answer from the taller. A big silence filled the room but Baekhyun felt like crying. He didn’t realize that he spent the night crying over his one sided love. Little did Baekhyun know, Park Chanyeol was all ears listening to his words and tears. He was just a big coward to admit his feelings because he knew that they could never ever be together.  
  
.  
  
Kai and Kyungsoo stayed the night in a small hotel nearby the public market where they spotted Baekhyun and Agent Park together last night. They were so close to catch them until they lost them in their gondola. Kai was one hundred percent sure that it was them when he saw a small brunette and a gray ash haired tall man sailing together in one gondola. He was so close to scream their name until he saw something that he could not believe his own eyes. Kai saw his childhood friend kissing Light. He understood that Chanyeol was doing that to protect themselves from the restaurant officers who ran all the way to catch them as much as both Kyungsoo and him did. But he swore that it was real and Chanyeol poured his heart in their kiss. He didn’t have a heart to call their name so he let the couple go hoping that it was the right choice.  
  
It seemed that Chanyeol and him were so close to their childhood dream.  
  
Kyungsoo was running behind him when Kai saw the couple. When he arrived Chanyeol and Baekhyun were long gone and too far to reach. Kyungsoo was close to punching Kai before he saw his partner so genuinely happy for the first time they worked together.  
  
“Let Chanyeol call us on his own. As much as I don’t like turning my back from Prez, but I want my friend to feel his heart waver. I believe Baekhyun will be alright with him, Kyungsoo.”  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t seem to have the same opinion, he started to protest. “But, Kai...”  
  
“If he still did not call by the morning, we can get information about the gondola driver. We’ll get there, Kyungsoo.”  
  
When morning came there was still no calls from Chanyeol and Double K was supposed to report the situation to the President before noon. They got the information they needed about Augusto and his mom, knew about their cheap hotel where Chanyeol and Baekhyun used to spend the night. Both of them left their hotel as fast as they can so they could catch Chanyeol and Baekhyun before they go even further. As they passed Rialto bridge Kai stopped.  
  
The sky was so beautiful. It was pink with a shade of faint blue and orange with the birds chirping around the clouds. Kyungsoo who was walking before him stopped when he spotted his partner staring at the view.  
  
“What are you doing. Let’s keep walking.”  
  
“Stop for awhile and enjoy the view, will you?” Kai asked patiently.  
  
“And let a 1% chance that they would be gone before we arrived? No..” said Kyungsoo ready to walk again. But suddenly he felt his hand pulled by the younger.  
  
“Appreciate this. We won’t be here if its not because of Baekhyun. Look, I know you like Venice I can see it in your eyes. I don’t know whether I should thank Baekhyun for getting a wrong train but.... really but I’m glad we’re here.”  
  
“Kim Kai...are you being sentimental right now?”  
  
“No. And I guess it’s time for you too to call me by my first name, Jongin. My name is Kim Jongin and Nice to work with you, Do Kyungsoo. Let’s walk.”  
  
**  
  
Kyungsoo was not able to concentrate after all Jongin, wait it was weird to call him that, let him to call him by his first name. After hearing Agent Park called his partner by his first name he didn’t get to know, he wanted nothing but to know his first name. Not that it was a big deal. It was to know whether Kim Jongin really thought they were close at heart to let him call himself by his real first name.  
  
He tried to keep his stoic and flat face but it failed because a red blush came from time to time until they reached Augusto’s home. Kyungsoo was right, no Baekhyun and Chanyeol in sight. He was shocked enough by Kim Jongin turn-of-event this morning but even more shocked when he gave Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s photo. He got a response that he wouldn’t expect for the world.  
  
“Ah, you’re looking for this newlyweds?”  
  
For the first time in their carreer, both Kai and Kyungsoo didn’t know how to report to the President. One thing for sure they could predict from President Byun was.... he would be insanely mad.  
  
.  
  
They parted ways in such on early morning because Augusto told Chanyeol last night that it would be ten to eleven hours drive to Paris. Baekhyun didn’t say a lot from when they wake up until they parted ways with Maria. She looked so sad when the young couple left and told them to come again anytime they wanted. She whispered something to Chanyeol, Baekhyun didn’t seem to care instead he went to Augusto who was willingly to take them half way until they almost reach Geneva with his car. Augusto was so kind-hearted to drive them both Chanyeol and Baekhyun could not give anything in return to him and his mom for all the favor they did. Baekhyun promised himself that he would send something in return when he was in Korea to repay all the kindness he got from the family. Lucky for Baekhyun, he got the address of the small hotel.  
  
They reached a point near Geneva almost noon. It took almost six hours drive but Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Augusto seemed okay on the way as they sing along to the songs that came out from the radio. When they got off from the car, Baekhyun was not ready to let Augusto go and continue his journey on his own and he ended up crying. Augusto reached out the smaller giving him a hug.  
  
“We’ll meet again somehow!” he said brightly.  
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol continued to walk on to a long straight road that seems to have no end. No talk and no friendly gesture like they always did. Augusto and his mom were far behind they didn’t need to put an act as a married couple. Baekhyun seemed have no interest to start a conversation with Chanyeol, while the other wanted to talk to straight things out but didn’t know where to start.  
  
It was getting on his nerve that Chanyeol started to talk desperately. “Alright, Baekhyun-ah when will we put an end to this silent treatment? I am sorry if I’m too rude and offended you anyhow.”  
  
Still no response.  
  
“This is about the kiss isn’t it? I did it because there are people who were chasing us and all I did was to protect both of us. I don’t know how to put it but this is not just about you, I just... I need to sort things out. If you happen to think something that you could lead into some misconception then-“  
  
Baekhyun finally stopped walking and faced Chanyeol but not really looking to his eyes. “Yes, yes, yes. I get it, Richard. You don’t need to explain to me twice. I get that the kiss was nothing and you’re not feeling the same way I did and everything I’ve felt is just a misconception.”  
  
Chanyeol could tell that he hurt the feeling of the latter so bad to the point he fucked up. He even called him as Richard, it was his name but it felt strange to his ears now. Chanyeol also could feel that Baekhyun held back his tears as strong as he could.  
  
He tried to hold his breath before responding to Baekhyun. “I am doing this to protect you..”  
  
“How many times I should tell you that you don’t need to protect me? Excuse you but, all this ‘misconception’ you talked about would not happened if you’re not doing this excessive protection thing to me. End of discussion.” Baekhyun said angrily. He was angry to the point he didn’t want to be in the same place with Chanyeol anymore. He wanted to run as far as he can so the taller would not be able to follow him again.  
  
He tried to run, but only a couple of metres before he faced again the confused-looking Chanyeol. “It really hurts you know, all of my sincere feelings are just nothing to you and a misconception. You don’t need to accompany me to Paris anymore, we are done here.”  
  
Baekhyun was about to run far from Chanyeol but he found a loaded grocery truck on the way. He was lucky because the truck is willing to drop Baekhyun off until he reached somewhere. It was going so fast, Chanyeol didn’t get to process anything but found Baekhyun riding on the truck to God knows where.  
  
He really fucked up.  
  
**  
  
Long straight roads with no end was what Chanyeol faced right now. He was stupid for letting Baekhyun go just like that. The smaller was under his protection and he failed at that. Not only that he was also failing in keeping his heart right in its place because it wouldn’t stop beating whenever he was near or think of Baekhyun. Chanyeol didn’t know where it started but a warmth feeling always creeps in whenever he saw Baekhyun. To say that the kiss was nothing was a big fat lie. Sure it was for their protection but it was a real kiss. A good one to be honest. Chanyeol would not trade the kiss for anything in this world.  
  
Now that Baekhyun was missing, Chanyeol felt like the most jerk ass ever lived in the entire world. He thought it was wrong from the start, his mission, his meeting with Baekhyun, his visit to Amsterdam. It was wrong but none of that made Chanyeol feel any regrets. Baekhyun made him realized that he could fall in love too, he could feel worry if his loved ones was not near him, he could feel the warmth from someone just for him. For the first time in his life Chanyeol who always spent his time doing something he was so passionate about, now feels something new and real for someone. Someone who was smaller yet bigger than him. Chanyeol knew that he couldn’t be with Baekhyun especially when everything is revealed. Nevertheless, he wanted to be with Byun Baekhyun as long as he could.  
  
Park Chanyeol was always good in predicting something but there was something he didn’t expected. He was not expecting the smaller to feel the same way he did but Baekhyun does. And he was a fool to let it go. Once chance flies, it would never come back. He just had to fight for it once more.  
  
Chanyeol took his camera from his backpack. Turning it on, he looked at the pictures he took from his recent trips. It contained buildings, sceneries, sometimes animals, sometimes random passerby, but recently it captured another beautiful living thing ever lived on earth. Its eyes, laughs, small feet. Its silhouette in Venice’s sunset and its natural figure against the camera not even realizing his picture was taken. It was all someone under the name of Byun Baekhyun.  
  
He loved how he captured every beautiful things about Baekhyun. He didn’t know when his feelings towards the smaller started but he loved it when he saw the unstoppable chats from his little tongue, his whiny and his persistent attitude, his smiling eyes when he’s happy, and his slightly parted mouth when he was asleep. Everything he watched for the past few days. He knew Baekhyun just that short but he felt like he has known him since forever.  
  
Upon realizing all of his stupidness, Chanyeol ran.  
  
He ran, ran and ran in this endless straight roads.  
  
He ran until he believed he was somewhere in Geneva but no sign of Baekhyun is seen. His phone was ringing and Chanyeol was already stupid to think it was Baekhyun who called him.  
  
_“Finally you answer my fucking phonecalls.”_  
  
So it wasn’t Baekhyun who called him. It was his bestfriend, Kim Jongin.  
  
“Oh, its you..” Chanyeol answered with his weak voice.  
  
_“Why do you sounds so low? Anyway, where the heck are you with Baekhyun? You’re married? Are you crazy???”_  
  
“Wait, what? Where did you hear about that? You’re in Venice? Of course you are...”  
  
_“Yeah, I am since yesterday. And you know what actually I saw you two in a gondola and you’re doing you know what. I’m nice enough to let you go because I know that you know what you’re doing. You are in love.”_  
  
Chanyeol didn’t need any reminder for that. “Look, Jongin.. If you’re calling me just to teach me about my feelings. Get off, I’m taking Baekhyun to Paris and we’ll meet there.”  
  
A soft and big laughter could be heard from the other line. _“I cannot believe that Park Chanyeol could change this fast just because of love. Alright, I’ll tell you this as a friend not as Agent Kim okay. I don’t want to make this hard for you and Baekhyun, but remember your job here Chanyeol-ah. We are all the same, you, me and Kyungsoo. Don’t let love affect your professionalism.”_  
  
“You said that as if you and Kyungsoo...” Chanyeol said rolling his eyes.  
  
_“Me and Kyungsoo are one item, man. We work together, we pull pranks together, we flirt sometimes- Ouch Kyungsoo!”_ seems like Jongin got hit by the smaller man. _“But we never let our first priority down which is our job. Look, I support you 100% with Baekhyun, be married even, but later man. Right now, can we put aside that?”_  
  
“Yea, yea I know. Now, what do you want me to do?”  
  
A long sigh came from the other line. _“Alright, we’ll meet in Paris tomorrow night. Just be the professional Chanyeol I know. I trust you, bud.”_  
  
“Of course. Thanks, bud.”  
  
_“So, Paris then?”_ Kim Jongin asked in the other line. Chanyeol knew exactly what he meant by this. How could he forget, right he thought his friend forget about their stupid promise, Kim Jongin actually remembered.  
  
“Paris it is.” And the phone was off.  
  
.  
  
Chanyeol thought he was seeing another chance when he saw some home boy riding with his bicycle towards his direction. Seeing some boy riding a bicycle it means there was living human beings near this long straight roads. He didn’t waste any more chance to greet the boy.  
  
“Hey, you saw a small guy looking like this?” Chanyeol asked giving a peek of Baekhyun from his camera.  
  
“I’m not sure whether the small guy I saw earlier was this person or not but he’s walking to a camp near my home. He looked so tired.”  
  
A strong worry builded up on Chanyeol. “Can I buy your bicycle?”  
  
“What is the price?” asked the teenage boy in front of him. The boy looked interested with his camera but he couldn’t give up the most important thing for him right now. It treasured a lot of things inside. Chanyeol looked at his watch. It was an old vintage watch given by his father. There was nothing he could offer other than this watch. As much as he loved his father... but Baekhyun is more important right now  
  
“I’ll give you my watch. This may look old but this is actually limited edition and you can sell it and it still can give your bicycle back two pieces or whatever but I need your bicycle right now.”  
  
It’s settled. Chanyeol was chasing Baekhyun with a not so big bicycle and never for once in his life he rode a bicycle this fast before.  
  
**  
  
Byun Baekhyun never felt this weak before. He was dropped near some local market because the grocery truck needed to go farther than that. Then Baekhyun went walking again to Paris direction based on what he asked from the driver. He was far and separated miles away from Chanyeol and he felt like he wanted to give up any minute. He kept walking with no water supply, his legs are tired from walking, no food entered his tummy. Nothing.  
  
His hope slightly rised when he saw a camp boot nearby, it was still far but living human beings means life. He saw a bunch of mens dancing, some building tents and some other guys bungee jumping to the cliff next to them. He was getting closer and closer but his vision became blurry. His walks became slower and the next time he knew he heard someone shouting his name and fell in the arms of someone.  
  
**  
  
Chanyeol’s heartbeat went faster when he saw the exact grocery truck passed him by when he was riding his bicycle and no Baekhyun inside. It means that Baekhyun was already walking off to somewhere. He rode his bicycle even faster and found a public market and still no Baekhyun in sight. It was then he saw from afar a small figure walking slowly and getting weaker every minute. He knew that it was Baekhyun. He knew that Baekhyun was trying to reach the camp boot in front of him. Unfortunately, his feet was limping and when Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was about to pass out he let go of his bicycle and ran to catch the smaller in his arms right on time.  
  
People from the camp boot seemed to know there was someone who needs help because of his lover who fainted. Chanyeol was lucky to meet a handful of help from people who was camping around the cliff nearby. He was even more surprised that it was Wilis’s dance community. He met Wilis or Sehun, Chanyeol was not sure with which name he should call the tall guy but apparently he was desperately in need of help for Baekhyun who passed out so he was left with no other options. No time for arguing his lost money.  
  
“Sweetie Baekhyun has fainted. Bring him inside the tent.” Sehun ordered his friend from the crew.  
  
“Umm, Wilis.. Sehun.. which one I should call you?” said Chanyeol feeling awkward with the pale guy.  
  
“Whatever suits you mate. I haven’t been to Korea for so long but for you, I can handle being called Sehun. I mean both of you are Korean. I heard both of you converse.” Sehun shrugged.  
  
“Did we offend you any how?” Chanyeol asked carefully. He was aware that he talked a little bit rough about Sehun in Korean with Baekhyun thinking that the other didn’t understand.  
  
“My korean is not that good. I think its fine. Do we need to focus on your lover here, mate? Why did he passed out?” Sehun asked as his friends finally put Baekhyun on the bed.  
  
“Its a long story. We got separated then yeah, I don’t need to tell you that. But lover? Seriously, we are not official.... just yet.”  
  
Seeing Chanyeol’s face got reddened, Sehun couldn’t contain his laugh. “I know and most people could see that you’re head over heels towards Baekhyun. So, we can tell you both are couple. End of discussion.”  
  
“Whatever you say, pale guy.”  
  
“Anyway, you’re lucky we got some aspirin and nice water here. We are going to camp till dawn before we’re going to Paris. I thought you’re heading there, right? You guys can come if you want. My crew doesn’t mind some company.”  
  
“You’re going to Paris?” Chanyeol asked couldn’t believe his ears. They finally got some helps.  
  
“Yeap, you know my dance crew move a lot so yeah. I have some coldplay tickets as well. I didn’t know how my crew got the tickets but we are going to head there too.”  
  
“Thanks Sehun, you’re really something you know.” Chanyeol said leaving a big grin from ear to ear because he and Baekhyun didn’t need to suffer going to Paris anymore.  
  
**  
  
Baekhyun felt his head was spinning when he opened his eyes. Baekhyun was laying down so he faced a lamp ceiling he couldn’t recognize. Did he passed out? But it didn’t seem like a house but rather than a tent. He tried to sit up but his back was hurt that made him scream a little. “Urrggghh,”  
  
“Oh you wake up already?” Baekhyun swore that he heard some familiar deep soothing voice he didn’t exactly want to hear right now. It was true to his belief, a tall lanky guy appeared in front of him from some place that looked like a simple kitchen. Chanyeol brought a pan with him and smiled. “Wait a minute, will you? I’m preparing some porridge for you. Believe me its edible and delicious. Its proven.” he let out a small awkward laughs.  
  
.  
  
“And don’t move too much, you’re still recovering,” Chanyeol added before he disappeared to the kitchen again. Baekhyun didn’t say a word because there were so many questions in his head he couldn’t process which one to ask first. It didn’t take long until the taller came back and brought a bowl of porridge right in front of him.  
  
“Here, eat this. You need to gain your strength back. We still need to go to Paris.” Chanyeol said as he blew the spoon of porridge before he gave to Baekhyun.  
  
The smaller shook his head. “What are you doing here? I thought we’re done.”  
  
A long sigh escaped from Chanyeol’s mouth. “Look, we can talk about that later. First, you need to eat first.”  
  
“I am not going to do that.” The smaller rejected the porridge given by Chanyeol.  
  
“Please, for me?” Chanyeol pleaded.  
  
Baekhyun was tempted to decline it once more. But he knew that he couldn’t last long if he didn’t eat. His body signaled that he lost too much energy and essential vitamins. Baekhyun just need one more day until he reached Paris. “Okay I will eat this but I can do it on my own. I don’t need you to babysit me.”  
  
“Alright if that’s what you wish.”  
  
As long as Baekhyun would eat his porridge, Chanyeol was competely fine.  
  
It was wrong to underestimate Chanyeol’s cooking ability – visually Chanyeol’s porridge didn’t look edible to eat – but it tasted so good. If they were on the good terms Baekhyun would compliment his porridge whole heartedly. Sadly, he didn’t know in which path Chanyeol and him were in. He tried to eat his porridge slowly but Baekhyun couldn’t help it either. He was also distracted by the loud noises coming from outside. Seeing Baekhyun’s curious expression, Chanyeol tried to open a conversation again.  
  
“In case you’re wondering, we are in Sehun’s camping boot. I guess you saw the camping boot from afar right before you fainted right? We are crashing in one of Sehun’s crew tents. They said they could crash in other tents. They give us some privileges... since they thought we were a couple.”  
  
Baekhyun snorted hearing the word ‘couple’ coming from Chanyeol’s. “Sadly we are not.”  
  
“We are.” said Chanyeol firmly. Suddenly, he took the porridge bowl aside and looked at Baekhyun in the eye. Guess this is the right time to talk.  
  
Chanyeol put his hands together with Baekhyun and interwined their fingers. It was now or never. “Look Baekhyun. I am sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings because truthfully, I am hurt too. I have so many things happening in my head and I don’t want to lose any moment with you. I think I am too scared to take a risk of being with you. I mean... I’m not sure whether I am doing the right thing or not. I just don’t want anything bad happen to you, Baekhyun.”  
  
Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol’s eyes directly and he could see that the taller didn’t lie for one bit. He looked worried and scared. Baekhyun wasn’t sure what makes Chanyeol doubt himself maybe time would answer it for him. He wanted to believe at the taller but some part of him was not convinced.  
  
“I don’t believe you. It’s weird for me that you can change your mind so easily like that. Last night you were different, this morning you also said something else and now you’re being like this. Do you do that because you’re pitying me?”  
  
“Why are you saying something like that? I swear to God, I never meant to hurt your feelings to the point you thought I’m pitying you.” Chanyeol muttered in confusion.  
  
“Because you are! Can you listen to your heart and do what your heart wants? I feel like something is bothering you and is getting in your way.” Baekhyun responded almost shouting.  
  
It startled Chanyeol. It was true though, every word Byun Baekhyun had said about him. He always reminded himself that him being with Baekhyun was part of the job and no feelings should be blossoming from that. Feeling his heart wavering from something as beautiful and sincere as Baekhyun was a mistake and a blessing. He kept his mouth shut and thinking of something crazy in his head. Baekhyun wanted a proof, he get that. He must prove to Baekhyun that what he felt was real and he was ready to take a chance with the president’s son.  
  
Chanyeol got up from his seat and left Baekhyun behind. He walked to the crowd outside the tent knowing that Sehun’s dance crew was bungee jumping from the top of the cliff to the river below. He whispered his plan to Sehun and got a big thumbs up. Chanyeol only could hope that this would be enough for Baekhyun. He was the youngest agent in his company and he is best at everything except heights. It was his biggest enemy when he was in training.  
  
He went back inside the tent where Baekhyun was still sitting confusedly after Chanyeol left him in the middle of their serious talk and took his hand to stand up. “You want me to prove to you? Fine, follow me.”  
  
Baekhyun followed the taller outside to meet the crowd he didn’t get to greet just yet. He also found Sehun or Wilis, honestly he didn’t know which name he should call the pale man, cheering for Chanyeol and Baekhyun so hard. Sehun patted Chanyeol’s shoulder before whispering, “You’re sure you wanna do this, man?”  
  
Chanyeol answered with a simple nod. Giving the pale man a straight look before whispering something to Baekhyun’s ears. “I have a secret to tell you, I’m very afraid of heights.”  
  
Baekhyun raised on of his eyebrows because he didn’t get the connection between his fear of heights and willingness to prove his love to him. When he saw some people bungee jumping in front of his eyes, he turned his head to Chanyeol. He wouldn’t do this for him, right? He wouldn’t let the taller to risk his life by jumping freely like that in which he also hated heights to the core. Baekhyun was about to forbid Chanyeol to do things he was thinking about but he was one step too late because Park Chanyeol was already wearing the equipment gear for bungee jumping. His lanky legs were trembling so bad and sweats broke from his forehead. Baekhyun would not take the risk to lose Chanyeol once again just because of his selfishness.  
  
“No, Chanyeol.. You don’t have to do this,” Baekhyun said panicking because all the preparations for Chanyeol was almost done.  
  
“I want to face my fear for you. I’m doing this so you know that I’m willing to take the risk with you. And it’s final.” Chanyeol said as he strenghten his bungee belt. It was true he was beyond terrified and he didn’t want to see Baekhyun’s face or else he would run to Baekhyun.  
  
Sehun signaled an ok to Chanyeol. Everything was ready and all he had to do was jump and get it done. Everything went so fast when Sehun shouted “BUNGEEE” and pushed his back onwards. All Chanyeol could see was a straight path to heaven with a tiny bit water involved in the river. He could hear Baekhyun’s shout, “NOOOO” from up above and suddenly his courage went up before he could reach the river. Before he knew it he shouted at the top of lungs.  
  
“BAEKHYUN-AAAH, BE MY BOYFRIEEEEEEEEEEND!!!!!!!!!”  
  
A loud cheer could heard from above giving Baekhyun more and more reason to burn himself on the ground. As soon as he heard Chanyeol’s sudden confession from his own craziness, Baekhyun could not hide his pink and reddish cheeks anymore. He was beyond happy actually because he has never had a confession , on top of that while the person was bungee jumping, and Chanyeol liked him for the real Baekhyun and not because of his last name and status. He was indeed thankful and wanted to hug the taller so bad. When Sehun said he was going to pick Chanyeol up from the river, the smaller couldn’t resist to just sit down and so he tagged along.  
  
Chanyeol could see Baekhyun from the mini boat he rode with Sehun but not quite ready to face his recent confession to Baekhyun. Worst, Chanyeol wished he could drown in the water. Sehun pulled himself up after a harsh falling from up above, teased him about how pale he looked when he jumped. While Chanyeol and Sehun were talking, Baekhyun could only stare at his boyfriend (was he allowed to call Chanyeol that?) and pick up his courage to give him a towel to do warm himself up.  
  
The latter sat next to Baekhyun trying to cope himself because he was not ready to say a word. Chanyeol thought whether his effort to bungee didn’t work at all since Baekhyun’s face didn’t look good. Lucky for him it was Baekhyun whom handed him a towel to warm his body.  
  
“So.....” Chanyeol said trying to open a conversation. He concluded that he was bad at making a move to his crush.  
  
Baekhyun didn’t respond anything instead he grabbed Chanyeol’s arm giving him a signal to move sit below him. Chanyeol followed his instruction but he wasn’t expecting anything until Baekhyun dried his hair with another towel. Chanyeol did not say anything again because Baekhyun continued to busy himself with god-knows how-many-towels. His last attempt to start a conversation was ignored so he didn’t even bother start one again.  
  
Baekhyun warmth one more towel – this time with his mouth – before he put it in Chanyeol’s cheeks. He knew that the taller has been staring at him since forever because he ignored his attempt to talk. It felt like Chanyeol was tired of waiting for him to talk so he held his wrist so Baekhyun would stop doing whatever he is doing.  
  
“Baekhyun-ah?” Chanyeol asked softly.  
  
Hearing his deep soothing voice, Baekhyun couldn’t help but pour his heart out by hitting Chanyeol’s well-built chest. “Are you out of your mind? Are you crazy? Do you want to kill yourself?!”  
  
“Do you think I’m okay with you doing all this dangerous thing because of me??” whined Baekhyun with his pouty lips.  
  
Chanyeol grabbed both of Baekhyun’s wrists and pulled him into a hug. He let the smaller bury his face in his wet chest. He whispered softly to Baekhyun’s ears. “I am sorry... I didn’t mean to scare you.. I’m doing this so you know that my feelings for you is sincere just like yours.”  
  
“But.. you don’t have to.. put yourself in danger. Not when you have a phobia. I don’t want to lose you...” He cried pouring his heart out.  
  
“Forget about it, then. I am here now.. hm?” Chanyeol said as he smiled softly showing his one dimple and kissed top of Baekhyun’s head.  
  
**  
  
Dinner passed by slowly under the moonlight. Everyone from Sehun’s dance crew were humble and joyful that they could make Chanyeol and Baekhyun feel more than welcome in their crew. Baekhyun finally knew that they were all heading to Paris to watch a Coldplay concert altogether and he was more than happy that he met a lot of new friends to accompany him in the concert. He also made some contribution in finding some firewoods and created a circled bonfire. On the other hand, Chanyeol contributed in making dinner since Baekhyun said the taller got some skills that anyone should know about. After dinner, everyone from the dance crew made some mini singing and dancing competition that Baekhyun finally let his singing skill out. To say Chanyeol is shocked was a total understatement but he was more amazed than that. Not wanting to let that moment passed by, he took his camera to capture Baekhyun’s moment. He swore he shined just like the stars above.  
  
While Baekhyun was laughing to some Italian friends’s antics, Chanyeol put his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder and whispered. “Come, follow me. I made you something.”  
  
“Hm?” Baekhyun stood up following the taller to one corner near their tent. There were two chairs with a small table. In the table there was two glass of hot chocolate and warm marshmallows while on the chairs there was a blanket on top of it.  
  
“I haven’t tell you that I love to stargaze, have I?” Chanyeol asked as he gave Baekhyun one of the glasses.  
  
“Such a melancholic, I see...” Baekhyun agreed.  
  
“It wasn’t that. But ever since my dad is gone, I always looked up in the sky thinking about him. I think I just became fond of it? I don’t know. I just find stars are just too beautiful.”  
  
“If only Seoul’s sky is this pretty... or I just haven’t pay attention a lot to the sky..”  
  
“But I think I will no longer stargaze,” Chanyeol said.  
  
“And why is that?” Baekhyun asked as he slurp his chocolate leaving a chocolate stain on his upper mouth.  
  
“Because I found something more beautiful than the stars. That is you.” Chanyeol said under his breath.  
  
Baekhyun laughed at his remarks. He knew somehow the taller was trying to be sweet but sounded so weird to his ears. “Did you just hit on me?”  
  
Chanyeol pouted. His attempt failed everytime he tried to make one. Maybe he should stop saying some cheesy shit. He leaned closer to Baekhyun making the smaller stop. He realized that his gesture made the smaller more nervous so he smiled mischievously as he leans more closer, then wiped the chocolate stain from the latter’s upper lip before going back to his position. “Were you expecting something?”  
  
“Not funny.” Baekhyun deadpanned with a pout.  
  
“So, do you like the hot chocolate and marshmallows? It wasn’t anything special but I guess I should make you something more sweeter than a porridge and dinner.”  
  
“Yeah. Do you have a thing with cooking? It really tastes so good.”  
  
“My mom works a lot and I can’t just spend the money for food, soooo I learn to cook every now and then. It became a habit to mix and match ingredients if I have time.”  
  
“If you have time? You mean you work a lot too, now?”  
  
“You can say that, but it pays me well too,” Chanyeol laughed a little.  
  
Baekhyun tsk-ed hearing Chanyeol’s words. A small pregnant silent came in between the two of them before Chanyeol cleared his throat picking up his courage to finally ask Baekhyun. “We are...umm, are we...a thing now?”  
  
Baekhyun smiled at his question. It was clearly written on his small face. “Yes, we are.”  
  
Hearing the answer he has been waiting since forever, it felt like his heartbeat went twice faster than before. He never got a gut to ask someone out even more to be his boyfriend. He wasn’t as brave as Jongin or his other friends out there but for Baekhyun he was willing to take the risk. Chanyeol knew they just met for a couple of days and he even worked to protect Byun Baekhyun. He also knew that they would never have an easy path later on or whether this relationship would last if everything was over. But right now, nothing could steal the happiness Chanyeol felt inside his heart. It was warm and sincere just like the spring.  
  
Park Chanyeol smiled as he stared at Baekhyun whom also smiled like the crescent moon in the night sky. He took a chance to caress Baekhyun’s right cheek while the latter closed his eyes to feel the warmth coming from his big hand. He leaned closer until Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun’s breath near his mouth and he let their lips sealed together seeking more warmth to each other. Their kiss was slow, passionate and without hestitation.  
  
It was supposed to be an innocent and simple kiss but it changed when Chanyeol leaned in further making the slow and passionate kiss become needy. Baekhyun gripped the front of Chanyeol’s shirt making Chanyeol stop his ministrations.  
  
“Is there a problem? Do you want me stop?” Chanyeol asked looking at the flushed face of the brunette.  
  
“No, it’s just that. Umm..” Baekhyun answered hesitantly.  
  
Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s face between his two hands, “Look, Baek, if you don’t want this then we can stop. I don’t want to force you to do something against your will.” Chanyeol said reassuring the latter.  
  
“No, Chanyeol, I want to. It’s just that I’m, ah, ummm, I’m…”  
  
“You’re a virgin?” Chanyeol continued the latter’s statement that earned him a nod and a redder faced Baekhyun.  
  
“You don’t have to worry, this is my first time too and I promise I will be gentle.” Chanyeol said looking directly to the little man’s eyes.  
  
Chanyeol quickly claimed Baekhyun’s lip into another lip lock but this time a lot far from the innocent one they had before. The tall man’s hands become adventurous and ventured the Baekhyun’s body while the brunette’s hand went to grip the ash gray hair of Chanyeol.  
  
Hands ventured to Baekhyun’s back and going under his shirt sending shiver to his spine. Chanyeol’s other hand went to grip the latter’s ass cheeks and gripping it making Baekhyun moan and letting Chanyeol to enter his tongue to the latter’s hot and wet cavern.  
  
Their tongues battled for dominance but it was clear that Chanyeol will win and after some time they break apart to catch their breath. Baekhyun was tightly gripping the front of Chanyeol’s shirt while Chanyeol has his hand in the latter’s butt and both still catching their breath.  
  
“Yeol…ha…ah.. tent… please.” Baekhyun said looking directly to Chanyeol with lust filled eyes.  
  
“As you wish, princess.”  
  
Chanyeol scooped Baekhyun up bridal style and made their way to their tent. Once inside, he let Baekhyun down and secured that there tent was locked while the brunette was standing in front of the bed still breathing heavily.  
  
Baekhyun felt strong arms around his waist and looked behind to find Chanyeol looking at him so intently that it makes him want to melt. Baekhyun circled his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and tiptoed to kiss the latter while the latter’s hand grip the brunette’s waist.  
  
With a little push they both find themselves in the safe comfort of their bed for tonight. Chanyeol was hovering over Baekyun while the brunette continues to moan to their kiss. It was a minute or so when Chanyeol felt a soft tugging at the hem of his shirt and so he broke their kiss.  
  
Baekhyun was catching his breath but still said, “Off,” while still tugging the taller man’s shirt. Withour being told twice, Chanyeol took off his shirt showcasing his muscles and abs all for the brunette’s eyes to feast on. The brunette’s hand wandered around Chanyeol’s chest, feeling the hard muscle under his palm and Baekhyun can’t stop himself from gulping because damn, Park Chanyeol is fit as hell.  
  
“Like what you see?” Chanyeol asked while smirking over the tiny brunette.  
  
Baekhyun’s face flushed and he can’t look directly to the other man’s face.  
  
“I, ummm, yeah.” If the ground can open up and eat him then he would gladly leave this world because of the embarrassment he is feeling right now.  
  
“So cute.” And before Baekhyun can retort a pair of lips captured his own, making him moan in happiness and delight.  
  
Chanyeol’s hand roam under the petite man’s shirt exploring the milky white expanse of Baekhyun’s stomach and going up to the man’s erect nipple. Rolling the nipple between his fingers made the brunette to arch his back because of pleasure and moan louder than before. Leaving the brunette’s lips, Chanyeol started kissing Baekhyun’s jaw and neck leaving love bites that will surely be visible the following day.  
  
“Yeol, take it off, please.” Comes the ragged pleading of the brunette which the other complied easily taking off the shirt and pants of Baekhyun leaving him in his boxers.  
  
“So beautiful.” Chanyeol said admiring the person breathing heavily under him with Baekhyun’s face as red as a tomato.  
  
Chanyeol went back to his work and continued to leave bites and kisses along Baekhyun’s neck and collarbone and when he sucked on a particular spot in the brunette’s neck he was rewarded with a loud arousing moan from the latter.  
  
“Oh, god, Chanyeol.”  
  
Moving down, the taller man went to please the other’s pink and erect nipples sucking at the other while playing the other with his fingers and leaving Baekhyun a moaning mess.  
  
“Shit, Yeol.” Baekhyun can’t stop himself from moaning and arching his back because of the intense pleasure he was feeling right now. “More, please.”  
  
Being the good guy he is, Chanyeol complied with the brunette’s wish because after sucking the other’s nipple he went and remove his pants leaving him in his boxer and showcasing the big hard on that he have. Diving for another kiss, Chanyeol’s tongue easily entered the brunette’s mouth exploring the hot and sweet cavern that he started to love. But while doing so, Chanyeol’s hip started to move making both of their erection rub against each other making Baekhyun moan in their kiss.  
  
“Yeol, oh god, it feels so good.” Baekhyun breathe out between their kisses. Having his confidence boost up, Chanyeol started to move his hips faster to give Baekhyun the pleasure that he wanted.  
  
Baekhyun was feeling like he was about to explode just from getting his shaft rubbed on against the taller man’s but as quick as it came, it left him already.  
  
“Why…stop..?” Baekhyun can’t even complete his sentence because of the pleasure he felt.  
  
“We’re just starting, Baek.” Moving downward, Chanyeol left butterfly kisses along Baekhyun’s chest leaving the other to clench tightly the sheet under him. Chanyeol’s hand reached the brunette’s waistband and looking directly to Baekhyun asking for permission which he received a nod from the latter. Chanyeol pulled down the boxer and removed it from Baekhyun letting the brunette’s shaft to spring up showing how hard he was already.  
  
Chanyeol didn’t waste any time and gently grabbed the other’s shaft and slowly started to stroke the other off. Without hesitation, Chanyeol leaned down and started to lick the other’s shaft starting from the head until down to the base of the shaft. It was a simple gesture but it sent an immense pleasure to Baekhyun who cannot stop moaning from the treatment he was getting.  
  
The tall man then engulfed the whole shaft of the other without gagging and Baekhyun can’t explain the pleasure that was washed over him. Chanyeol starting bobbing his head up and down giving a little sucking action on the brunette’s head. Baekhyun can’t control his moans and when Chanyeol sucked the head of his shaft his hand found its way to the ash gray hair and gripped it tightly giving Chanyeol the sign that he was doing great. This continued on for a moment and when Chanyeol tasted the precum and the twitching of the shaft he knew that the brunette was close so he stopped his ministrations.  
  
“Yeol…so..close.” Baekhyun was gasping so hard that he can’t speak clearly.  
  
“Do you want to continue? We can stop if you don’t want to.” Chanyeol said while intently looking at the small man under him.  
  
Shaking his head Baekhyun replied, “No, I want it Chanyeol. I want you.” Staring back at Chanyeol with the same intensity.  
  
Chanyeol showed his three fingers to Baekhyun and commanded the brunette to suck them which he gladly did. Knowing that it is Baekhyun’s first time he knew that it would hurt as fuck and Chanyeol didn’t bring any kind of lube with him so he need to make do of what they have.  
  
While Baekhyun was sucking his fingers, Chanyeol can’t help but be turned on more of how lewd the smaller man looks while sucking his fingers and coating it with saliva. He needed to distract himself or else he would ravish the other without properly preparing him, so Chanyeol went back to stroking the other’s shaft with a very slow pace and sucking Baekhyun’s nipples hard that made the petite man to moan loud while sucking.  
  
After a while, Chanyeol retrieved his fingers and replaced it with his lips distracting Baekhyun for what is about to come. Baekhyun kissed back with so much fervor that he didn’t felt the finger that was circling his entrance and only when that finger slowly entered him did his eyes widen in pain because of the intrusion.  
  
“Relax, Baek, it will be gone soon.” Chanyeol said reassuring the other man and leaving butterfly kisses along the expanse of his neck. Chanyeol slowly pushed his fingers in reminding himself to not let the tightness of the other’s hole affect him so much because tonight it will all be about pleasuring Baekhyun. Chanyeol pushed in and out of the hole and when he deemed that the brunette was fine he added another finger and this time he was rewarded by a moan from the latter.  
  
“Chan, faster please.” Chanyeol doesn’t have to be told twice so he fastened his pace scissoring the tight hole and making Baekhyun moan even louder. When Baekhyun asked for more, he entered a third finger and thrusted it with a much faster pace than before and when he thrusted in to a particular spot it made Baekhyun arch his back beautifully and let out the most arousing moan of the night.  
  
“There, right there, please, Chanyeol.” Chanyeol followed and continued to thrust in that particular spot making the brunette see heaven. It was only Chanyeol’s fingers but it already made him see cloud nine what more if it was the real thing so before Baekhyun could cum he said the words Chanyeol, himself, wasn’t expecting to, “Yeol, I need you in me.”  
  
Chanyeol retrieved his fingers and earned a whine from Baekhyun because of the feeling of emptiness. The tall man removed his boxers and letting his shaft sprang free and when Baekhyun laid his eyes upon it, he widen and gulped audibly because how on earth will that fit in him making Chanyeol chuckle because of his adorableness.  
  
“I know, I’m too handsome for your own good.” Chanyeol said cockily.  
  
“Oh, shut up and let’s just get this over with.” Baekhyun retorted while covering his face.  
  
“Hey, don’t cover your pretty face.” Said Chanyeol while hovering above Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol down making their lips clash together in a heated session and Chanyeol took this chance to distract the brunette of the impending intrusion. Chanyeol stroke his shaft using his precum as a lube and slowly placed it in front of the entrance of the small man. Baekhyun felt the head of Chanyeol’s shaft circling his entrance and he took a deep breath before he felt it being push inside of him.  
  
Baekhyun’s face contorted to pain and he knows that it will all be gone soon, Chanyeol saw this and as a distraction he started to suck the latter’s nipple again and suck and bite his chest as Chanyeol slowly push inside Baekhyun. This was a good move since Baekhyun started to moan again not minding the intrusion that was happening to him. Once fully seated inside the Baekhyun, Chanyeol waited for the petite man to get used to his size because Chanyeol is really above average and it will be very hard on Baekhyun’s part because of the pain he is feeling. Chanyeol had to control himself from thrusting already because of the hot and tight cavern that was engulfing him and making him dizzy because it was too good and too much for him to handle.  
  
“Move.” It was just one word but it was all Chanyeol was waiting for, he started with a very slow pace letting the brunette to still get used to the feeling. But when the howls of pain turned into moans of pleasure and whines for more, Chanyeol wasn’t able to stop himself anymore and fasten his pace gripping the petite man’s waist tightly that will leave a bruise latter on.  
  
“Faster, Chanyeol.” And Chanyeol did, his pace turned to animalistic and Baekhyun can’t stop himself from gripping the other man’s back and arm leaving scratches that will surely be visible the next day. In one particular thrust, Baekhyun let out an unmanly scream that is definitely heard outside their tent.  
  
“There, Yeol. Please. Oh, God, I’m so close.”  
  
Chanyeol followed what Baekhyun wanted and was rewarded with a wanton of moan that sounds music to his ear and he sloppily kissed the brunette and he can’t help but to fasten more his pace it was even possible.  
  
“So close..” Baekhyun moaned out.  
  
The tall man then grabbed Baekhyun’s shaft and started stroking him in sync with his thrust and in no time Baekhyun started clenching around him and with one hard stroke Baekhyun was cumming with a loud moan.  
  
Chanyeol didn’t stop his animalistic pace and still stroked the sensitive shaft of Baekhyun and when Baekhyun didn’t stop clenching around him, he came thrusting so hard inside the brunette. He slowed down his pace and stopped stroking the already sensitive male under him and pulled out his shaft.  
  
Looking up at Chanyeol, Baekhyun caress the other’s cheek lost in the passion and pleasure that he felt and said those three precious words, “I love you, Yeol.”  
  
Chanyeol can’t stop himself from kissing the guy under him so he did and the kiss was so different from what they had before, it was a kiss that was filled with so much love and innocence and when they break apart Chanyeol replies in all honesty, “I love you too, Baek.” That was all Baekhyun wanted to hear from the other guy and when he did he can’t stop himself from smiling brightly.  
  
Chanyeol moved beside Baekhyun and held him in arms even though they were sticky and smelled of sweat and thought to himself that nothing could go wrong after knowing that they were in too deep with each other. And maybe just maybe, that was the best night that both of them could ever have.  
  
**  
  
Right after his phone call with Chanyeol, Kim Jongin couldn’t lie but his head was spinning. His friend and Baekhyun were getting farther and out of reach. The concert will be held tomorrow and he had not reported anything yet again to the HQ ever since he found out they were married. What on earth got into their heads? But hearing Chanyeol’s frustrated voice Jongin was more than sure that something’s up… like they were fighting or something but Jongin didn’t get to hear Baekhyun’s voice.  
  
In front of him, Do Kyungsoo was just as worried as him. Kyungsoo was constantly tapping his fingers on the table that means that he was thinking hard. Both of them didn’t know what to say to the President. It was almost 24 hours since they reported anything to the headquarters and they bet that Mr. President already tasked some extra agents other than them. Nevertheless…, “I think we still have to report, good or bad. We just tell the HQ or President Byun whatever. This is our responsibility.”  
  
Jongin stroke his own head feeling frustrated. It was his fault to let them go when they were already right in front of his eyes. Protecting the President’s son was his job since forever and he never failed as much as Baekhyun was against the idea of protection. But right now he failed just because of one friend. “It’s my fault, Kyungsoo. It’s my fault.”  
  
“I should not have let them go when they were so close to us. I let my professionalism go away.” Jongin said blaming himself.  
  
Kyungsoo never saw Kim Jongin this frustrated over a mission. His partner was always a happy-go-lucky person, never letting anything passed by without a purpose and his easy-going personality always made Kyungsoo at ease. Kyungsoo admitted that he was often feeling at edge when something was not according to what it should be, but when he looked at Jongin whom always look calm, Kyungsoo was sure that everything would be alright. Taking a note, maybe it was his turn to convince and calm Jongin that everything would be just fine. Maybe, it was his time to turn the tables around. Slowly, Kyungsoo took a chance to grab the latter’s right hand and slipping his fingers between Jongin.  
  
“It wasn’t your fault, Jongin-ah.” said Kyungsoo when the latter looked up to him. “You said it yourself you trust your friend. It is Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s choice after all.”  
  
Jongin was about to response but Kyungsoo didn’t let him to speak but to hear him out first. “We could only do our best to protect Baekhyun from afar. If that’s what makes them happy we should let them be.”  
  
“Then, what should I report to the Prez?” Jongin asked.  
  
“I believe you know what to say, Jongin-ah. I trust you to say anything you want to report to the HQ. I think being honest is still the best for both of us but I know that you know what to do.”  
  
Jongin stood up from his seat then walked to a corner of the street. Taking a mental note that it was the best for him, for Kyungsoo, moreover for Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Kyungsoo didn’t follow him because he believed him enough to report anything he wanted to say. It didn’t take long before the HQ picked up the phone and connected his line immediately to President Byun.  
  
On the other hand, Kyungsoo looked over to Venice’s busy streets. He was sitting in one of the random benches while facing the sea. To think what Jongin said earlier was right, somewhere deep down in his heart he was glad that Baekhyun was lost in Venice that gave him a chance to go to the country he wanted to see the most. Kyungsoo took a deep breath feeling grateful for everything he had done. He was also glad that he was not alone but with his partner, Kim Jongin. He looked at his partner who just called the HQ to give some daily reports to the President. He knew that something wasn’t quite right when Jongin kept stroking his head and kicking random stones he stepped into. Jongin’s conversation didn’t last long and the taller man came back with a sulking face.  
  
“What did they say?” asked Kyungsoo giving Jongin a place to sit next to him.  
  
Kim Jongin stared at the wide sea in front him before answering. “The President was beyond mad thinking of the possibility of them being married. I told him that they left to go to Paris already and he will send additional agents to get them in Paris. To conclude, he doesn’t need us anymore. We can go back to Amsterdam or straight to Korea immediately. Mission abort.”  
  
Kyungsoo sighed. He could tell that the man next to him was disappointed. But more to himself rather than to other people. “Look, Jongin- we are not useless. We can still go to Paris and arrive there before Baekhyun and Chanyeol or the other agents.”  
  
“We still have a heli with us, we can go and spy on them. Distract their attention yadda yadda while you or me handle the couple.”  
  
A smirk crept up in Jongin’s lips when he thought about the possibility. “Sounds like a plan..”  
  
“I know, I trust us and I trust you. Let’s go.” said Kyungsoo as he stands up and grab Kim Jongin’s arm to follow him.  
  
Jongin didn’t immediately walk although he stood up like what the heart shaped-lip man ordered him because he couldn’t believe how Kyungsoo behave towards him and how he comforted him making him feel a giggly feeling inside.  
  
“Why don’t you move your legs? Shouldn’t we move faster?” Kyungsoo asked when he stopped in his track. Before Kyungsoo could react any further his hand that was holding Jongin’s for quite some time was pulled by Jongin instead turning him around. Before he knew, Do Kyungsoo was already in Kim Jongin’s embrace and was so close to Jongin’s chest.  
  
“Umm…Jongin.., what are you doing?” Kyungsoo asked half blushing.  
  
“I didn’t know my real name could sound so good when it comes from you,” Jongin said chuckling. “I just want to say thank you. Your actions really comforted me. I should do the same thing to you next time.”  
  
“You don’t have to do that. You already comforted me enough.” said Kyungsoo slowly patting the taller man’s back. This…was one example of comfort.  
  
“Really? How?”  
  
Kyungsoo didn’t answer instead he smiled sincerely to Jongin. His smile spoke louder than any language could tell. Jongin took a moment to grasp the blossoming feeling he got inside his chest. Birds chirping above them, wind blowing, a small chatter coming from the sea blended as one giving Kim Jongin the bravery he needed to do something he never got the guts to do. He leaned closer to Kyungsoo, slowly little by little, making the man in front of him close his eyes. He stopped for a second to see the flustered face of Kyungsoo before leaning in even more closer until their lips locked together.  
  
What more surprising to Jongin’s unexpected action was, how Kyungsoo kissed him back.  
  
**  
  
The next morning Chanyeol woke up with a start. Today was the day they would be going to Paris and later on everything would be done. His job would end, he would go back to continue his journey to travel around Europe again all alone. Since few days ago with a small company he learnt that traveling all alone was not all good. A good company would be nice to have, Chanyeol wished that he could never be alone again. He sighed at the thought and when he was about to move, his arms felt stuck. Chanyeol then remembered that on his right arm there was a small creature sleeping peacefully. Baekhyun’s lips parted a little and his right arm hugging Chanyeol’s chest. Remembering what happened last night was something that Chanyeol would never expect in his life. Chanyeol smelled the nice smell of Baekhyun’s hair before he woke up. He had to call Jongin back giving the update that he was going to Paris later at nine, his bestfriend called yesterday but Chanyeol didn’t get to pick it up because he was near Baekhyun all night long.  
  
**  
  
To say his friend was frantic after getting a call from him was a total understatement. Kim Jongin and Do Kyungsoo were in Paris already while him and Baekhyun were still half way to Paris. Chanyeol was informed that President Byun was already aware about their status being married (although he didn’t know the truth) and how PSS Headquarters marked him as an irresponsible agent. Jongin told him that he should be in Paris two hours before the concert start so they could meet, fix everything in place again before PSS agents swarm the concert itself. Chanyeol felt like his head was about to burst because of his own stupidity and how he tangled himself in this messy situation.  
  
But then he heard a soft groan coming from the small bed.  
  
Chanyeol couldn’t help but adore the sleeping figure yet again. How Baekhyun looked so soft and pure when he’s sleeping and how last night was an amazing experience for both of them. Thinking about everything he had done with Baekhyun , Chanyeol didn’t felt so scared anymore. Today might be the last day he would ever see Baekhyun as a completely free Baekhyun or worst... he would never see him again after this. He was more than ready to face the consequences.  
  
“You’re up already?” Baekhyun asked as he brushed his droopy eyes.  
  
“No, I’m just checking my phone.”  
  
“Then, you can check later. Come here, we still have three more hours until we go to Paris.” said Baekhyun making a space for Chanyeol to join him under the sheet.  
  
**  
  
Sehun’s dance crew was apparently on time to their schedule. Everything has been set and they took off from their camp straight to Paris on 9 a.m sharp. They predicted to arrive around noon so they planned to drop off somewhere in Lyon to get some lunch before continuing their journey to Paris. They rode on three big cars which contained quite a lot of people. The newly official couple whom barely could take their eyes off from each other got to share the car with Sehun and his four friends making the situation in the car feel like in Valentine’s day.  
  
They stopped in Lyon to get some lunch in Mcdonalds. It was new to Baekhyun that he found out that his _boyfriend_ (well, sounds good to call him that) liked cheeseburger and mcnuggets a lot. On the other hand, it was also new to Chanyeol that his small _boyfriend_ was so fond of Mcflurry that he didn’t get to take a taste of it. Didn’t want to interrupt the lovely bubble between the couple, Sehun and his dance crew took another table and let the couple share one table instead. The couple gave such a positive energy that by just looking at the two made all of them feel their radiating love.  
  
It wasn’t long until they reached Paris from Lyon. Because the concert was still a couple hours away they decided to go around the city. They stopped in Champs Elysees, a public market, in Louvre museum where they took a lot of pictures, and last but not least the iconic symbol of the City of Love, The Eiffel Tower.  
  
The Eiffel Tower was the promise Chanyeol and Jongin made when they were kids. To take their loved ones there and if one of them got to take their partner there first, they had to get married first too. As stupid as it sounds, both Chanyeol and Jongin held onto this promise. Chanyeol didn’t knew who got to the Eiffel tower first but it doesn’t matter anymore Chanyeol felt like this was the right time and place to confess everything to Baekhyun. They walked separately from their friends and made their way to the tower. Since it was a holiday season the amount of people visiting the Eiffel Tower was uncountable, Chanyeol didn’t feel like taking Baekhyun to the top of the tower but instead sitting under the majestic tower.  
  
“Hmm, you want some?” Baekhyun asked gesturing his strawberry cotton candy that they bought from a street seller they met along the way.  
  
“I don’t fancy cotton candy. They are too sweet for my throat.” Chanyeol scoffed.  
  
“Then, am I too sweet for you as well?”  
  
“What are you talking about? Are you sweet talking me now, huh?”  
  
Baekhyun pouted at his boyfriend who didn’t answer his question. He was beyond happy that finally he managed to get to Paris safe and sound and found a boyfriend through his up and down journey. Never in his life did he imagine that these things would happen to him. If there was one thing he was worried about, it was his status. Whether Chanyeol could accept it or their blossoming romance would end by the time Chanyeol finds out. Suddenly he became serious, “Then, who am I to you?”  
  
“You are Baekhyun. My boyfriend.”  
  
“Am I just that or something more than that?”  
  
Chanyeol sighed. He knew somehow his boyfriend would ask him something like this. He was worried that his status as the President’s son could affect their relationship. But the smaller didn’t know anything about the truth.  
  
“Just Baekhyun is enough. Nothing more, nothing less.” Chanyeol said taking the cotton candy from his boyfriend’s fingers before he put a simple peck on the brunette’s thin lips.  
  
“Cheesy.” Baekhyun chuckled cutely. How adorable, Chanyeol thought.  
  
There was awkward silent for awhile as they both drown in their thoughts. Chanyeol adored the cute and adorable gestures his boyfriend made, how he looked so small and vurnerable yet so beautiful. Baekhyun kept playing with his fingers while eating his cotton candy before Chanyeol spoke again. “Baekhyun- _ah_..”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Did you enjoy spending the last four days with me? After this...you’ll be going back to Amsterdam and back to Korea...” Chanyeol wandered.  
  
“I wouldn’t want this crazy adventure with anyone else in the world besides you. So yeah, I am glad to be able to spend these past few days with you. In fact, I won’t trade it with anything...” Baekhyun said with his sparkling eyes, but then he saw a sour look on Chanyeol’s face. “Why, though? We can still be together although the distance is far right?”  
  
Chanyeol nodded with a sincere smile. “Yeah, sure.”  
  
He knew deep down in his heart he was not sure whether distance is the only obstacle they would face after all. Would Baekhyun still accept him after knowing the truth? How could he tell and explain everything to the latter?  
  
“Can I ask you a favor, Baekhyun?”  
  
“What favor?”  
  
Chanyeol took a deep breath before finally speaking. “When this is all over, I want you to remember me and keep believing in me. I want you to believe that everything we’ve been through was all real and I didn’t regret anything of it. Can you promise me that?”  
  
“Now you’re scaring me. You’ve been acting strange ever since we arrived here in the Eiffel Tower, you know that right? We’ll be okay.. Chanyeol- _ah._ ” Baekhyun assured the taller by holding his hand tightly. He should give him an assurance not the other way around.  
  
“But can you promise me that, just believe everything that happened between us is real. No matter what happens.”  
  
The smaller leaned closer to the taller and then gave him a peck on his cheek. “Of course, I believe you.”  
  
“Good.” Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s hand closer and clashed their lips together. He didn’t want this to be over and hope everything would be just fine. After their lips parted they locked their eyes together and Park Chanyeol whispered something Baekhyun didn’t expect to hear.  
  
“I love you.” He said breathlessly.  
  
**  
  
It was four o’clock in the afternoon and it was exactly three hours before the concert begins. Suddenly an adrenalin rush came to Baekhyun because finally he would see the Coldplay concert in person. Right, he almost forgot about Luhan. His bestfriend promised to meet him in the venue on the corner something near their section. It wouldn’t be hard to find Luhan. He was always a one unique and eccentric guy especially when he would be attending this kind of event. Stade de France was crowded and filled with rainbow accessories signaling the Coldplay color icons. People were queueing to see their favorites and the magical music created by Coldplay.  
  
Due to his circumstances Baekhyun was not able to attend the Coldplay concert when they held it in Seoul. Now that he had a chance to see it.... he wouldn’t let this chance go away. During their journey to the venue Chanyeol kept checking his phone and whenever Baekhyun wanted to see who was bothering his boyfriend, Chanyeol wouldn’t let him. Baekhyun already got his wristband while Chanyeol was still busy with something.  
  
Chanyeol just said that he was talking to his friend who could get him an entrance. Somehow, Baekhyun couldn’t believe what the other was saying. The taller signaled him to get in the venue first with Sehun because apparently their tickets were in the same section. Chanyeol said he would catch up with them later. Baekhyun hoped he would not get separated from him in this crowd. At least his boyfriend will always know how to find him, right?  
  
Right after he got inside the venue, Baekhyun saw someone waving at him. The small guy with reddish hair – or no other than Luhan. The chinese man was jumping little by little because both Baekhyun and him were short so the one whom noticed Luhan was actually Sehun because the chinese man was waving towards their direction. It was unfortunate for Sehun since he was alone with Baekhyun while his dance crew were also separated into various sections.  
  
“BAEKHYUN!!!” Luhan shouted as he hugged his bestfriend. “How are you?? Where are you going?? Oh my god, you have a lot to tell!”  
  
“Easy there, Luhan. I am perfectly fine and in fact I got some companions. One of them happened to hit it off with me.” Baekhyun said half whispering to his bestfriend.  
  
Luhan was trying so hard not to scream excitedly before pulling Baekhyun to one corner so Sehun wouldn’t hear anything. He gave an eye signal directing to the pale guy, “Is he the lucky one?”  
  
“Him?” Baekhyun pointed to Sehun. “Blarg, no. He’s just another friend I met on the way to Paris. My boyfriend is...”  
  
“WHAAAT your boyfriend?? You’re going that far?? You sneaky little bastard.” Luhan said almost screaming for real this time. “Where is he anyway? It means I could get the cute guy, right?”  
  
Right it has been awhile since Chanyeol left him. He should have been inside but still he was nowhere to be seen. Should he checked him out? He was probably still outside waiting for his friend. Luhan could accompany him to meet Chanyeol, he knew that his bestfriend was curious to death about how his boyfriend looks. “Ah, he’s still waiting for his friend. Want to check him out?”  
  
“Weird... but okay!” said Luhan excitedly.  
  
.  
  
When Baekhyun and Sehun already entered the venue and he made sure they couldn’t see him from inside. Chanyeol put his bluetooth earphone and tried to dial Jongin. Sadly, no response came from his best friend then he tried to call his headquarter asking for a backup but they could not do much since President Byun gave their orders already. He was done. His mission was over.  
  
Park Chanyeol was about to go around the venue to find Kyungsoo and Jongin since they were on a secret mission as well but he was confused where to begin his search. They should have been hiding in a small corner or under the trees, he thought. But to do it wasn’t as easy as he thought. There was so many fans of Coldplay wearing all rainbow attributes making it difficult for him to find the two agents. Chanyeol decided to go on North direction and before he could go any further he felt his shoulder grabbed by somebody else. He stopped in his track.. it couldn’t be.. his luck couldn’t be this bad.  
  
“Agent Park. Stop right here.” One out of three men said. So there was other PSS agents. Chanyeol believed there were many of PSS or European Agents somewhere near the venue looking for him and Baekhyun. He couldn’t do anything beside putting his hands up.  
  
One agent stepped in front of him confirming his ID to Chanyeol before speaking. “Richard Park, age 23, you are violating your own duty to protect Light as President’s Byun son. You keep getting away and further from our agents. Due to your irresponsible acts you are terminated for three months from your job in European Secret Service.”  
  
Chanyeol didn’t get a chance to defend himself nor run away because he got both of his hands were handcuffed. He wanted to look for Double K, they promised to meet them three hours before the concert begin. If Jongin and Kyungsoo were here they could help him escape. At least not this way.  
  
“Wait, wait, Let him go. He is my friend!”  
  
Chanyeol knew it was Baekhyun who shouted from behind. He wasn’t ready for this. On the other hand, Baekhyun was about to run to his boyfriend but he stopped when he heard another familiar sound from someone he knew too well.  
  
“Agent Park!”  
  
Another sound came from the other way around. Chanyeol knew better that it was Kim Jongin’s and he didn’t want to imagine what expression Baekhyun has right now. Double K just had to arrive in the wrong time. Thinking about what Baekhyun was feeling right now, Chanyeol was not aware Jongin and Kyungsoo has arrived in front of him.  
  
“Agent Park is under suspension because he’s violating his own privilege to protect Light as for the two of you, you are both suspended because your wrong doings in your job. Therefore, we, the excecutive agents from PSS, are taking Agent Park for more interrogation.” One of the PSS agents said.  
  
“No, he is not wrong. He is still doing his job because I am the one who commanded him to do that. Take me for more interrogation. I can explain very well regarding this.” said Kim Jongin giving out his defense to Chanyeol. The latter widen his eyes and Kyungsoo hissed. “Kim Jongin!”  
  
Jongin nodded before continuing his words. “President Byun gave his orders to me and Agent Do as well as Agent Park to take a closer look on Light but I am the one who give permission to Agent Park to follow Light’s wish and abandon his job.”  
  
“No, this is completely-“ Chanyeol’s words were stopped with a loud teary shout.  
  
“NO. STOP ALL OF THIS.” It came from none other than Byun Baekhyun. A soft sniff could be heard from his voice. Everyone could see he was trembling when he started to walk in front of Chanyeol. All things seemed like running on Baekhyun’s mind it was hitting him one by one...he felt like he could not trust any one completely. So, everything was a lie? He didn’t want to believe that but reality sucks. Baekhyun walked slowly to one of the two agents cornering Chanyeol. “Let him go. I want to speak with him properly. If there is one person who could explain what actually is happening, it’s him.”  
  
Chanyeol lifted his head to face Baekhyun and he could see him staring right into his eyes. His hand pointing to his face demanding for his explanation. Park Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun’s heart must be hurting like hell and that moment he wanted the earth to swallow him whole but that’s what a coward would do. One of the agents contemplated to give the permission but Double K gave them a small go sign for them to obey Baekhyun.  
  
When Chanyeol was finally free from his handcuffs, Baekhyun took him to one corner where people would not hear their conversation. He held his hand and it felt so right yet so wrong at the same time because he wasn’t sure if his feelings were real. If Chanyeol’s feelings were real.  
  
“So, you’re one of them huh? I don’t know which name I should call you, Park Chanyeol... Richard Park or Agent Park? After these past few days you’re with me... this is all part of your act?” Baekhyun asked feeling hurt by the fact that wanting his freedom could hurt this bad and to think that he lived in it with full mirage.  
  
Chanyeol was about to open his mouth but before he could Baekhyun start speaking again. “You, me, everything we’ve been through.. was that even a real thing to you?”  
  
He cried. Small drops slowly fell from Baekhyun’s rosy cheeks and Chanyeol felt like he was the most jerkass man in the whole world. He hurt him twice and he wasn’t sure Baekhyun would forgive him this time. He wanted to wipe the tears away but the smaller stopped him. “Don’t touch me.”  
  
“Look Baekhyun. I am sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you by lying. Something happened-“ Chanyeol started to speak only to be cut off.  
  
“But you lied to me!” Baekhyun said louder this time. His voice cracked and he couldn’t help but to cover his eyes with his small hands. He swore that suddenly every noises were silent aside from Baekhyun’s voice. And then Baekhyun spoke again in between his cries. “Out of all person, why you? Why do you have to be one of them?”  
  
Chanyeol wanted to wipe his tears away, hugged him in his fragile state, whisper to him that everything was just a dream but it would not change the fact that everything happened because of him. Chanyeol hated to see Byun Baekhyun, the one and only person who put colors in his monotonous life but in just a short time was ruined because of him. He stepped in closer to Baekhyun but the latter took a step away.  
  
“Can you give a chance to explain? I know you don’t want to hear anything from me but...hear me out please?”  
  
Baekhyun couldn’t hide his emotion anymore he shouted. “THEN EXPLAIN, RICHARD. WHY ARE YOU BEING LIKE THIS? WHY DOES IT HURT SO BAD? WHY RICHARD? I THOUGHT YOU ARE DIFFERENT!”  
  
“BECAUSE I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU, OKAY? What I feel is real and what you feel is real. Nothing’s changed. Sure I lied to you and I tried so bad to fight this feeling towards you because I know it’s wrong and I shouldn’t have fallen in love with the President’s son. But you changed me Baekhyun. You made me believe that love is real.”  
  
Seeing Baekhyun had no response, Chanyeol decided to continue.  
  
“If you think I did this for your father, yeah I couldn’t deny that. But something happened along the way and everything I did was for you. I never ask you to do anything for me but to just believe in me and trust me.”  
  
“Even if you didn’t asked for it, I already trusted you. But sadly, you broke it.” Baekhyun said as he walks away to Kyungsoo and Kai’s direction. He didn’t want to face Chanyeol anymore, he would only remind him of what he thought was freedom and love but in reality was just an act. Baekhyun felt like he was in a show and everyone is laughing because of his stupidity. If this was the freedom that he wanted, then Baekhyun surely hated this because he was fooled to the highest point wherein he can’t identify what is the difference between the truth and the lie. Baekhyun took one stop to lean closer to Kyungsoo asking for a hug before whispering a very desprate plea of escape that he could manage. “I want to go home. I want to go back to Korea immediately.”  
  
“Let’s do that hm, don’t cry.” Kyungsoo said giving a small nod to Jongin so he could say a few words to Chanyeol before settling down to the main HQ because Light was requesting to go back to Korea immediately. Kyungsoo took his small brokenhearted friend away from the scene while Jongin walked to Chanyeol to exchange some toasts.  
  
“Till next time my friend.”  
  
“Yeah. Next time.” Chanyeol nodded. Although he didn’t know when is the next time or whether he could see the love of his life again.  
  
**  
  
_Three months later.._  
  
Byun Baekhyun scanned his room all over again, his big and wide room, in the Blue Palace. His bedroom where he once wished it could be more smaller and more humane rather than this intimidating room. But right now he could not lie but tearing up a little bit because he would be leaving this room to move to Europe – precisely in England – where he will continue his studies in one of the most prestigious university in the world. Reminiscing the memories he had while he scanned the room Baekhyun remembered every laugh, sweat and tears he spent in this room. Everything is packed and tomorrow he would be leaving the country to face the real world where he would be alone without his parents and protection.  
  
No agents.  
  
Not even Kyungsoo and Kai.  
  
Just like the freedom he wanted from years ago. Thinking about leaving and being alone outside your own country scared him a little but it shouldn’t be a problem right now. Some of his belongings have already been sent to his dorm in Cambridge and the rest would be flying with Baekhyun tomorrow. While scanning his room the small guy found something he didn’t expect to find in the middle of his stuffs hanging on his bedroom wall. Something he put right in the farthest corner so he would never see it again. It was just something cheap he bought on the street when he was in Lyon three months ago. It was a simply a couple ring. Baekhyun bought it right after he finished his lunch in Mcdonalds where at that time he wasn’t alone. He was with someone whose holding the other ring.  
  
It has been three months since they separated from each other. His heart ached whenever he remembered him but at the same time he was also happy remembering the memories he had in such a short period of time.  
  
He wanted to know any news about him, how he catched up in his life, how was his exhibition plans or just anything about him. Baekhyun knew already that Kai was his childhood friend he was once told him about and what a small world, Baekhyun could easily asked Agent Kim about his condition. But he couldn’t find any bravery to do that.  
  
Baekhyun thought their separation was cruel and he had been too harsh on him. Beside, all he asked to Baekhyun was just to trust him. Yet he broke it.  
  
Baekhyun missed him terribly he didn’t realized a couple of tears fell from his small eyes. Tears that came from a very different reasons. He also didn’t realized that his mom entered his room and was slowly hugging his son’s back.  
  
“ _Eomma?_ ” Baekhyun asked.  
  
“Sweetheart, you’ve been crying again?” Madame Byun carefully parted his son’s bangs and wiped his tears. She knew his second son was always a rebel but melancholic at the same time.  
  
“No.. I‘m just being emotional. Being away and stuffs...”  
  
As a mother Madame Byun always knew better than anybody else. “You know what, Baekhyun-ah you can’t lie to your mother. Not even a slightest. You missed him, don’t you?”  
  
“A little bit,” Baekhyun chuckled. “But _eomma,_ it still hurt a little bit.”  
  
“Honey, sometime... the only way to ease the pain in your heart is the love itself. Yes, they can hurt but at the same time it can heal.” Madame Byun pulled him into another hug. Surely, she would be missing his youngest son’s presence in the house.  
  
“Ah, before I forgot. Your father called you to come in his working room. Don’t be too harsh on your father okay? He’s just as sad as me.”  
  
.  
  
To say Baekhyun and his father was on bad terms was not completely true. Sure, Baekhyun was mad to his father and even treated him with silent treatment for three days. After that Baekhyun was back to normal, speaking when neccessary and he busied himself with his preparations for his college application. He got a scholarship but still had to pass several tests until he was really appointed as a college student in his chosen school. Busy with their own activities made Baekhyun and his father spend less quality time together as father and son. When his father wasn’t against the idea of him getting scholarship in Cambridge University it was a shocking news to Baekhyun because it was completely the opposite from when he told him the first time six months ago.  
  
“Baekhyun- _ah_. Come on in.”  
  
“ _Appa._ It’s been awhile isn’t it?” Baekhyun greeted his father as he pulled his father into a hug.  
  
“You and me, busy but now look at you. You’re moving tomorrow.”  
  
“I know right.. time flies.” Baekhyun said eyes wondering to somewhere else.  
  
“Now you’re growing up and I am not going to stand in your way again. You know what’s best for you and what not. I believe in you Byun Baekhyun.” said President Byun giving a pat on his son.  
  
“Yeah, dad. I’ve learnt my lesson.”  
  
“Break the rules, Baekhyun- _ah_. Don’t take it too deep. I am going to miss you a lot, son.”  
  
“You didn’t sound like my father.” Baekhyun said before pulling his father for another hug.  
  
In his son’s embrace President Byun spoke again. “Remember Agent Park? Who is he again...? Richard? Yeah. He stopped from being an agent.”  
  
Baekhyun looked up to his father because he couldn’t believe his ears. He didn’t say anything thus President Byun took a chance to continue to speak. “That’s the last thing I heard from the agents. I have no idea where he is right now.”  
  
Baekhyun just nodded and sighed. It shouldn’t have bothered him anymore but why does a part of his heart hurt again? His father lifted his son’s chin to brighten his mood. “Smile, okay? Do not forget to call me if you happened to find my name in your textbooks!”  
  
Baekhyun brushed it off with a small laugh.  
  
**  
  
College was busy. For once after awhile Baekhyun could be himself without any influence from his parents. He walked by himself, he did his own cookings, he washed everything on his own. Often he slept over in the library because of his goddamed assignments and even worse, Baekhyun even skipped his own meal times. He knew by heart that his parents would be against the idea of his way of living but they didn’t know anyway. If they knew then he would be sent back to Korea in no time.  
  
To say he missed home and his parents, was an understatement. He even missed his large bedroom (Baekhyun never thought he would be missing it). He promised himself that he would be going home once a year to train himself not to depend on his parents a lot. Baekhyun knew how his parents would treat him like a kid again if he often went home. That means he would be spending Christmas and New Years on his own.  
  
Baekhyun thought his holiday winter break would be boring because all of his friends were going back home but him until he got one mail on his inbox. It was from Double K.  
  
do.kyungsoo@mail.co.kr>  
  
_Subject: HOLIDAY!_  
  
_Hi, Baekhyun._  
  
_How are you doing in college? It’s tiring isn’t it? Because you decided not to go home in Christmas we are going to make your holiday brighter. I and Jongin will visit you in London on New Years. Let’s meet on January 4? Seems good? We are going to spend our birthdays there with you. How’s exciting does that sounds?_  
  
_Ps: This is purely not your father intentions. It’s all on us. So you’d better meet us. We miss you a lot._  
  
_Pps: Jongin says hi._  
  
_-Double K._  
  
Seemed like his holiday would not be so boring afterall. His friends were coming for him.  
  
  
  
Ever since Baekhyun moved to England, Double K stopped treating him like a boss but rather as a friend. Alhough before they also didn’t actually treated him like a boss but there was a boundary for them as agents. Kyungsoo was the one who consequently emailing him to ask his condition or just to spend a random talk. Baekhyun always knew that there was something between Kai and Kyungsoo that made them more than just partners but as a couple. After knowing the fact that they were dating and Kyungsoo even got to call Kai by his first time, Baekhyun hoped nothing but the best for his two best friends.  
  
When Baekhyun finally arrived in a coffeeshop near Buckingham Palace he spotted Kai waved at him when Kyungsoo was eating some croissants. He could see that both of his friends were happy to be able to spend a holiday outside of Korea. They were always stucked with diplomatic stuffs anyway.  
  
“Byun Baekhyun! How have you been?” Kyungsoo asked the moment Baekhyun arrived in their table.  
  
“Good, good, a little lonely at times. But college is keeping me up so... busy as always!” Baekhyun cheerily said. “But I am going to spend all seven days with you guys right? It won’t be boring. I’ve already booked everything from me. You guys ordered me to do so, damn it.”  
  
Kai always had one gesture whenever he was nervous and that was tapping his feet continously. He and Kyungsoo exchanged some stares before actually speaking. It was their fault anyway. Baekhyun knew that something happened because both of them was strangely being weird after he mentioned that he was going to stay for a week. It was their order anyway.  
  
“Ah.., about that..” Kim Kai started.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asked suddenly not liking the idea of Double K being suspicious.  
  
“We have to be back to Korea tomorrow morning. It is completely out of control, your parents gave us holiday when we said we wanted to visit you in England and he gave us two weeks. It’s pretty long right? We spent our New Year here but suddenly HQ called and we are needed back in Korea.” Kyungsoo said apologetically.  
  
“So you mean, I will spend my holiday in London all alone with all these bookings. Are you crazy?!” Baekhyun raged.  
  
“Look, Baekhyun, we understand you’re upset and we are just as upset as you are. We didn’t get to celebrate our birthday in London’s Eye and have a nice date..” Kim Kai retorted but got a mild slap from Kyungsoo.  
  
“Then what am I suppose to do here in London?” Baekhyun asked to the thin air. Winter was nearing and he didn’t have many choices to go.  
  
“Ah, about that as well....” said Kai as he opens his bag and pulled a brochure in front of Baekhyun. “One of the many plans we had when we decided to visit London is to come here.”  
  
Baekhyun freezed. After six months he saw his name again written in bold. Sure Baekhyun heard from his father about how he resigned from ESS but that’s it. Maybe he was still travelling to collect materials for his exhibitions. Maybe he was out of Europe widening his distance from his photography purpose. Not even once he thought that they would be in the same country much less in the same city.  
  
Scanning the brochure thoroughly, Baekhyun could not help but to smile because he was proud of him.  
  
_B Lost, B Loved – photo exhibition_  
  
_By: Richard Park_  
  
“You’re here after all this time.”  
  
**  
  
He sighed before he opens the Photographer’s Gallery for the last time, the venue where his first exhibition is held. Richard Park or Park Chanyeol in Korean could not hide his sweating palms. After all of his hardworks of going from one country to another last summer it finally paid off. Furthermore, after he resigned from ESS Chanyeol got nothing to worry but fulfilling his longtime dream to create his own exhibition to live up his passion as a photographer. Although, deep down in Chanyeol’s heart his adventure didn’t seem the same anymore, something was missing, and it was potrayed clearly in his photographs.  
  
The opening night was great. Everyone was amazed with his skills as a photographer and how he packaged his exhibition like a storytale. Thanks to his amazing friend he knew in London, Chanyeol was able to make his exhibition with some extra materials and intruments. He made a little bridge for people to cross his two concepts of exhibitions and he put a little decorations arranging it based on the countries he visited and its landmarks.  
  
Chanyeol had not say anything about his two concepts didn’t he? He made two alleys that described his two concepts. One alley on the left was named Lost where the other alley on the right was named Loved. Both of two alleys ends on one center where he put his special photograph that connected both alleys.  
  
On Lost side, Chanyeol put every photos he captured until he reached Amsterdam. In every photo in Lost alley it had a glimpse of desolation, silent and sadness yet still looked beautiful. He also put some of his personal antiques he got like from Manschester or Rome. On the wall he gave a gray color to potray his own sadness but he gave a mini bridge that would take visitors to Loved side. The Bright Ones.  
  
On the other hand in Loved, Chanyeol gave a bright cheerful vibe. The walls were white with sparkles and leaves here and there. The pictures potrayed on Loved side started when he was in Amsterdam until he reached Paris and some other countries he visited after. Chanyeol wanted to make people feel the love he wanted to potray because believe it or not every pictures on Loved side gave a glimpse of Baekhyun’s presence on his journey.  
  
Baekhyun. The one who turned his life brighter and proved that love is real.  
  
Where are you now? Did you do good on your college?  
  


Love between Lost.  
  
People slowly went away from the picture but when they turned around and happened to see Baekhyun they stared at him. Baekhyun wondered why but his question was answered when he saw the picture in front of him.  
  
One picture taken in Venice. One man stared at the camera smiling so brightly. His eyes turned into crescents and a glimpse of sun rays made such an effect to the picture. It was magnificent.  
  
Before he knew, Baekhyun realized there was one man in front of him who kept staring at the picture and he didn’t move for one bit. He was tall, his ears were sticking out, his broad shoulders were covered in a green jacket, and his hair was pushed back and was now colored in light brown. Two of his fingers were on his jeans. Baekhyun couldn’t believe his eyes right now.  
  
Although it seemed like all the words he wanted to say disappeared out to thin air, Baekhyun tried his best to hide his tears because he wouldn’t let it fall before he’s talking to him. He cleared his throat to get the attention of the man in front of him.  
  
“I didn’t know you took this picture.” Baekhyun said in Korean.  
  
A small gasp could be heard from the man in front of him. Park Chanyeol knew who that voice belongs to. He didn’t dream it, did he? Chanyeol decided to turn around and saw the one he longed for months standing in front of him. The smaller man slowly let his tears fell on his rosy cheeks. The tears of happiness.  
  
Chanyeol looked more mature with his looks right now. Baekhyun stared at his pair of grey eyes only to find the same confusion and happiness in the taller man’s eyes.  
  
“Baekhyun? How.. when..?”  
  
“Ask your friend.” Baekhyun said half chuckling.  
  
“Right,” Chanyeol said nodding. He didn’t expect his friend would do this for him while he himself didn’t come at all. But still seeing Baekhyun’s presence felt like it was a dream. Still amazed with each other’s presence a small pregnant silence fills the room before Baekhyun started to speak again.  
  
“You changed your hair..”  
  
“What?” Chanyeol asked confusedly before realizing, “Ah this? This is actually my natural hair. I mean ever since I quit from being an agent I feel like I need to make some drastic change? I don’t know it doesn’t seem dramatic though.”  
  
“You look good with that hair. But you stopped from being an agent.. Why?” asked Baekhyun.  
  
“Because I feel like that job is making me remember a lot about you and how messed up I am. Also being an agent somehow makes a significant boundary between you and me. So, yeah, I quit.. I’m practically jobless.”  
  
“Jobless?”  
  
“I became a freelance photographer. Joining competition here and there, helping a friend, sometimes I work at magazines. Whoever called me.”  
  
“So you don’t protect people anymore?”  
  
“You can say that,” Chanyeol agreed.  
  
“It means I can’t hire you to protect me from any harms here in a stranger country? You see, I’m all alone in Cambridge and now I’m in London with no one but you.” Baekhyun said as a tear fell from his cheek once again.  
  
“What do I have to protect?” Chanyeol asked as he stare to the smaller’s beautiful eyes. He took one step to wipe Baekhyun’s tears away. How many times did he have to make him cry?  
  
“My heart.” Baekhyun said taking the taller’s hand away. He gasped when he saw the latter’s little finger where a ring still lingered. Chanyeol smiled warmly as he intertwined Baekhyun’s fingers with his.  
  
“So, you’re saying that you’re alone in England..”  
  
“Yeah...”  
  
“It means I would not get handcuffed if I tried to kiss you?”  
  
“Oh, I will do that to you if you’re not doing that now.”  
  
Chanyeol’s grin became wider as he leans closer to kiss the one who once lost but now came back to be loved again.  
  
_So, this is me and my-not-so-wonderful life. But one trip changes my life, the President’s son Byun Baekhyun who was once a rebel now became more mature, wiser and.....got a hot boyfriend! And yes, I learned that maybe wanting everything is not that easy and having the freedom that I wanted can cause me this much but you know what? I don’t regret anything because what’s life without a little drama? Who knew my trip to a concert could turn to be an adventure of a lifetime? How about you? Are you ready to get some adventures?_  
  
_****The End****_


End file.
